Black Braids of Time
by Mizz.H.Cullen
Summary: SEQUEL TO SECRET LONGING: Blood. Vampires drink it, it passes down the werewolf gene, and it threatens Della and Kellen's lives. The Pack's children don't know who, but someone is telling the Volturi about them, and it might be the end of them all... -DISCONTINUED-
1. 15 Years

**This is re-edited! I'm sorry! I made Seth and Claire go together, when it was supposed to be Quil and Claire! Seth has imprinted on Della, and Quil is married to Claire…sorry for the mess up!**

**Black Braids of Time: **SEQUEL TO SECRET LONGING – Della and Kellen are the daughter and son of Bella and Jake. But it's not easy being a shape shifter when everyone's out to kill you because of your blood…

**Here it is! The anticipated sequel to 'Secret Longing!'**

**Black Braids of Time**

**Alright, so I'm hoping I'm going to get a lot of people reading this story, it'll take awhile for me to get this story going, but I do plan to make it a little bit longer than 'Secret Longing.'**

**Enjoy XD**

**Reviews make me write faster!**

**P.S. This is more of a filler chapter, telling you about the families, and giving you an idea of who the imprints might be ;)**

**----**

**BPOV**

"Mom!" I heard a voice call from upstairs.

"What is it Kellen?!" I called back to my 15 year old son.

"Where are my school books!" he called, and I could hear him rummaging around in his room.

"They're down here hon!" I called, and he was at my side in a second.

"Thanks mom," he smiled, before kissing me on the cheek and running out the door to join his sister in getting a ride to school from Seth and Leah.

I smiled at that, Seth and Leah. I remembered back to the day they were born.

**15 ½ years ago**

"_They're both beautiful," Emily smiled, looking at my children, I cuddled them closer, feeling wonderful with them in my arms._

"_I'm going to have to teach them a few tricks," I heard Embry whisper mischievously to Quil, and I saw Quil nod, laughing._

"_I'm not letting you guys teach anything to my kids," I laughed, "you'll be a bad influence on them!" I protested, and everybody laughed._

"_Bella! I'm so happy for you," I heard Leah come into the room and give me a hug, she was careful not to squash baby Kellen though. _

"_He's beautiful Bella," she smiled, and I handed him to her, he then opened his chocolate brown green rimmed eyes, and the smile of Leah's face faded, and was placed with pure love._

"_Leah?" I asked, but she didn't look at me._

"_Leah!" her head snapped up and she looked at me._

"_You better take good care of him," I smiled, and she looked at me confused._

"_You imprinted on him," I smiled, and Leah's eyes widened._

"_Really?" she asked._

"_Yeah," I smiled, "but I don't think we should tell him about anything until he's older, I mean, he's only a few hours old. I think we should wait until he phases to tell him about werewolves and vampires," I sighed, "Della too."_

"_I agree," she smiled, then I saw Seth come in._

"_Yay! Bella's fine," he smiled, walking over to Jacob who had Della in his arms. _

"_Can I hold her?" Seth asked Jacob, and Jake smiled, handing the little pink bundle over to Seth._

_As soon as Della opened her eyes, one chocolate brown, and the other green, and looked right at Seth, and Seth's expression faded to mirror what Leah's looked like only moments before._

"_Figures," I smiled, pulling Jacob to sit down with me, "the brother and sister, imprint on the brother and sister twins," I smiled, and Jacob wrapped his arms around me._

"_Well, I think what you said earlier about not telling them until they phase is great," he smiled, burying his face in my neck._

"_Do you think Della with phase?" I asked, worried about my daughter._

"_Definitely," he smiled, "she has two shape shifter parents, it's in her blood." He smiled._

"_What do you think their animal is going to be?" I asked, looking at the little blue bundle._

"_Well, it wouldn't surprise me if Della took after you, and Kellen after me," he mused, and I smiled._

"_That sounds about right," I sighed, before leaning back into his embrace, letting the happiness of the moment wash over me._

**End of Flashback**

And to this day, Della and Kellen still have no idea about werewolves and vampires. They have seen the Cullen's, and react slightly to their smell, but we don't plan on telling them until they phase, they probably won't believe us anyway.

Jake and I patrol every day when the kids are asleep, we take shifts so we both can sleep and watch the kids at the same time. But we know that Seth and Leah wouldn't let anything happen to them. They're all the best of friends, and Seth and Leah continued to stay in school with them, even though they really shouldn't be.

I was happy that Seth and Leah had imprinted on them, it made me happy to see that Leah and Seth had imprinted, and knowing that my children would be safe, made me relax and forget about the dream sometimes, but I never forgot.

I still have that same dream, my 16 year old kids in a cell in Italy, the vampire telling me that it was my fault that they were going to die, because I didn't love him. I had Alice look out for all the possible futures she could see, and she could get flickers, but nothing more. There weren't any major things to worry about yet.

I was 33 now, but I still looked like I was 18. Jacob was the same, but he still looked like he was 19. I was still as in love with him now as I was all those years ago, and I couldn't be happier. The car business was going strong, and the profits were adding to our continuously growing bank account.

I heard a nock on the front door.

"Angela!" I smiled, hugging my sister, "I'm so glad you're here!"

Angela hugged me hard and I pulled her inside, going to sit on the black L-shaped couch in the living room.

Angela and Embry had twins like me, around 5 months after I had mine. She had two boys, Jay and Kris. They were also in the circle of friends with Seth, Leah, Kellen and Della, though they hadn't been imprinted on. I guess we'd have to wait for them to phase. Angela and Embry had a wedding around two months after I had the babies, before she started to show, like me, in June.

Paul and Rachel had gotten married around one month after Angela and Embry did, in July, and they had twin girls. My thought then, was that there was a lot of twins, maybe it ran through the Quileute gene, I had smiled when I thought that. Their names were Kyley and Tirea. They were born two months after Jay and Kris.

Jared and Kim had also gotten married one month after Paul and Rachel did, in August, and they had twins, one boy and one girl, Trey and Joyce. They were born two months after Jay and Kris.

All of our kids were the same age, in the same grade with each other, so they all got along well. Alice was right to get us all of those chairs and those extra tables. When we had them all over for dinner, we needed them, and I was happy to say that we all got together often, we were one big family, though the kids didn't fully understand…yet.

Sam and Emily had gotten married almost a year after Kellen and Della were born. They got married in March, and their wedding was beautiful. Their fourteen year old daughter came before the wedding, but they were happy to have her all the same. They named her Cheysha.

And soon after, Quil and Claire got married, and they had a son a month before Cheysha was born. His name was Drayke and he had treated her like a sister. They stuck together, and were closer to each other, even though they were friends with the rest of the pack's children.

It still got me confused every time I thought about it, so I kept a list.

Married in June** – Angela/Embry – **Jay & Kris – born in September

Married in July** – Paul/Rachel** – Kyley & Tirea – born in October

Married in August** – Jared/Kim** – Trey & Joyce – born in December

Married in December – **Quil/Claire** – Drayke – born in January

Married in March – **Sam/Emily** – Cheysha – born in February

A lot had happened, but over all, all of our kids were the best of friends, and they all stuck together. All of the parents were closer than ever, but the one thing that had worried me, was the imprints.

**Flashback**

_Jake and I were lying down on the couch, holding the little bundles and relaxing when a thought came to my head._

"_Jake, what about the imprints?" I asked, worried._

"_What do you mean?" he questioned, his brow furrowing._

"_Do the imprints age if they aren't shape shifters?" I asked, not wanting to outlive Claire or Kim._

"_Don't worry," he smiled, wrapping a warm tan arm around me tightly, "once a pack member imprints, the imprint doesn't age, they live as long as their partner does. They begin to age again when the werewolf stops aging." I sighed in relief, and sunk back into Jacob's embrace._

"_That's nice to know," I sighed, leaning my head back, and relishing in the moment of happiness that I had._

**End Flashback**

The only weird thing about the twins, were none of them were identical. They all were unique in their own way, their looks were all very different, but they all were tall and had dark skin. What was about all they had in common.

Jay and Kris must be the only ones that look a lot alike. They were the same height, around 6 feet, only a few inches shorter than me.

Jay had short shaggy hair that hung loose, and didn't wave. He had a fairly small nose, with angular features. He had a hard jaw line that was already shadowed with stubble. He was broad and had the habit of wearing cutoff shorts everywhere, even in the coldest of weather. His skin was a bit more russet than Kris'.

Kris was the same height as Jay and had many similar features. He was a bit more muscular though, and had the habit of wearing sleeveless shirts wherever he went in the coldest of weather. His hair though flipped out at the edges and began to curl, his hair was one of his best features, and he always kept it the same, only getting a trim. His skin tone was more gold than Jay's, and his features were a bit more masculine.

The one thing they had in common was the colour of their eyes. Nobody knew how it could be, considering neither Angela nor Embry had that colour, but their eyes were a bright sea blue. They stood out against their dark skin.

Kyley and Tirea got along well, and were a bit shorter than me, standing at around 5'8. They would become much taller eventually, but they were a lot different, though you could tell they were related.

Kyley had the same skin tone as her sister. Her hair had natural caramel highlights that fell in ringlets down her back. She had side bangs that covered her left eye, and sections that framed her face. She had a small nose, and a round face. She had slanted eyebrows that complimented her almond shaped eyes. She had bright green eyes that she got from Rachel. Rachel had the same eyes as Jacob, one thing that they had both gotten from their mother. Kyley was lean, but very strong.

Tirea had straight black hair that didn't curl. It was dead straight, and layered, framing her face and bringing out the heart shape that she had. Her eyebrows curved around her eyes and her eyelashes were so long they seemed never ending. She had big brown eyes, but if you looked closely, you could see dark specks of green throughout them. The was tall and lean, but if you looked closely, you could see the muscles that she did have underneath her golden skin.

Trey and Joyce were a totally different story. You could tell that these two were related. They had all the same features, but Trey's were more masculine, and Joyce's were more feminine.

Trey was an inch taller than Jay and Kris, standing at 6'1. He had longer hair that came to his shoulders that he pulled back into a ponytail. He reminded me a lot of what Jake used to look like before he cut his hair. Trey was well muscled, but he never really wanted to show it. He was fairly shy when it came to new people, but if you knew him, he was the joker, a lot like his dad. Jared was always quiet, but when you included him, he was funny and great to be around. Trey had dark chocolate brown eyes, and his hard jaw line complimented his large eyes.

Joyce was a lot like her brother, but more feminine. She was more outgoing than he was, with big brown eyes that were complimented by her soft arching eyebrows. Her lips were a brown pink that looked wonderful on her, it was a nice natural colour for her. Her hair fell midway down her back, and she always brushed it so it was away from her face. Sometimes it would fall over her shoulders and get in her face, but then she'd run a hand through her hair, bringing it away, something she had picked up from Edward over they years they had all done stuff together.

Drayke must have been the most original child that there was. He was taller than Trey, he was my height standing at 6'2. He had dark golden skin, a perfect mix of Quil's and Claire's. His dark brown hair was highlighted with golden blonde streaks, then blended into his hair. His hair was a lot like Kris' but the colour was unique for someone on the res. Drayke's eyes were a dark hazel, the green was bright, but there was much more brown than green, making it kind of a reverse hazel. Brown with green rather than green with brown. His hard jaw line was lined with gold/brown stubble which was brought out by his dark gold skin.

He didn't let his good looks go to his head, he looked like he was the rest of the kids' age, and in truth he was, he was only a month younger than the rest, but because of the year he was born in, he had to start school a year later. But he stuck with Cheysha. They were best friends, and they stuck together through all of school. And even though her was the youngest boy in the group, he was protective, and he didn't look his age. Then again, none of our kids did.

Cheysha is a lot like Drayke in being a very unique Quileute. She looks a lot like her father, Sam, but she has a few things that other Quileute's don't. Her long dark brown hair full of natural blonde highlights, fell down to her mid back, layered with side bangs that hid her right eye, because of this, you would think that her eyes are both a bright vivid green, brighter than an emeralds. But the eye she hides is unique. We don't know how her eye is like that, but it is beautiful all the same. Her right eye was half brown, half blue, and I mean straight down the middle. Cut a circle in half, colour one half blue and the other brown, that's what her eye looks like. She had full pink lips, and high cheekbones that any model would die for. Like all the other girls, she was tall, and had a lean curvy figure, though she still had a lot to grow into. She was quiet and shy around strangers, but if you got to know her, you'd love her instantly. Her russet brown skin ran blemishless over her jaw, and her eyebrows slanted over her large eyes. She used only a little mascara, and some lipgloss, she didn't need much else.

And my kids, they had grown up so much.

Kellen has grown to be the tallest and most muscular, taking after his father. He had Jake's russet brown skin, hard jaw line, and curly black hair. He has my lips, and small straight nose. His eyes were the same as I had seen them when he opened them, my chocolate brown rimmed with Jacob's bright green. He was broad, and he had muscled arms, a chiseled chest, and when he ran, the muscles under his calves rippled as if he could run all day. He was only a little taller than Drake, standing at 6'3, his hair ran past his ears, he let it grow long so it fell in his eyes, he was the protector, the oldest of all the children, and he took after his father in wanting to know that nobody was hurt. He was extremely protective of his sister, and if she was getting picked on, even thought she could take car of herself, he would come to her rescue. I doubt you'd ever see a bond so strong.

Della had grown, and she took on the mother figure of the group, always helping and making sure everyone was okay. Though Seth and Leah were with them, the rest of the group seemed to listen to Della more. She was the tallest of the women, standing at 5'9, and had my figure. She was the strongest of the group, inheriting the extra strength I had gotten when my grandfather had given me my ability, and my life, back. She was curvy, her legs long, russet skin looking almost like silk. She had a heart-shaped face, with a wide smile, shimmering with milk white teeth and lips that any model would envy. The bridge of her nose was straight, and her nose complimented her mouth. Her eyes, one a startling green, and the other a chocolate brown, were brought out by her thick eyelashes, and dark black eyebrows that angled to bring out her high cheekbones.

Everyone in the group was extremely beautiful, and in La Push, you'd never see another group quite like this. They were the talk of the school, and nobody really wanted to approach them because they were afraid of what would happen if they might. They group was closed off from the rest of the school, but aside from that they were all very charming, and I assume that it was their instincts that told them they shouldn't get close to any humans.

"Do you ever worry about them while they're at school?" Angela asked, "like maybe one of them will get angry, phase, and not know what's going on because we've never told them?"

I shook my head, "Though the Cullen's are around, I doubt that they would be a big influence to them phasing early. They should phase in the next year or so, no time soon," I told her, rubbing her back.

"I'm still worried though," Angela sighed, "how will we know if they've phased?"

"The pack works at the garage, last I heard, they were taking shifts patrolling, still looking for scents," I smiled, then tapped my head, "plus I have a direct link to the pack mind, I can tell if someone new has phased. I'll be one of the first to know, and then I'll tell you, making you another one to know," I smiled, and she seemed to relax.

"I'm really glad you're my sister Bella," she leaned into me, "I've always felt like my life wasn't right, and when you befriended me, introduced me to Embry, then brought me into the pack life, I felt complete," she smiled.

"Do you still have your newborn hunter powers?" I asked curiously.

"I do," she smiled, "but I'm worried because I've lost my connection to the pack mind. I don't know if it's because of the lack of newborns, but that's why I'm worried about the children phasing," she sighed.

"The lack of newborns is probably why you've lost some of your ability, that's what happens to werewolves, there's no need for them when there aren't vampires, so you're power will probably come back if we ever encounter another newborn," I told her, leaning back on the couch.

"You're probably right, so I really don't have anything to worry about?" she asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p,' "Not right now anyway," I added.

"Do you want to go down to the garage and check on our husbands?" she asked, standing up and heading to the kitchen, beginning to make some food.

"Sure," I smiled, following her, "let's bring them some homemade pizza, I already have it in the oven. I was going to bring them some before you showed up, but we can take it together."

Angela smiled at me, grabbing the picnic basket from the closet where the other chairs and tables were stashed.

"Well, we better get busy shouldn't we?" she smirked, before placing at apple in the basket.

----

**Well, was it good? I know it's mostly a filler, but I promise you, you're going to get a look into the kids lives the next chapter, their school lives, and the built relationships to one another.**

**Can I get 10 reviews? It'll make me happy :) XD**

**Thanks :)**

**Hanna**


	2. School Days

**I'm really sorry about the last chapter, I made Seth and Claire get married, it's not Seth and Claire….QUIL AND CLAIRE are married, Seth imprinted on Della. I think I changed everything in the last chapter, if not, tell me the line, and I'll switch the names.**

**Thank you all for your reviews :)**

**If I keep getting 10 reviews per chapter, who knows…you might get the story faster…**

**Thank you all so much :)**

**Hanna**

**-----**

**Della's POV** (when Kellen goes to get in the car)

I tapped my fingers on the dashboard impatiently. Why did my brother have to take so goddamn long to get his stuff and get in the car?

My dad had taught me to drive, but I was still under age, so either Seth or Leah would take my car to drive us to school.

I was in the front seat of the car my dad had made me, so he could teach me to drive so I would ace my driving test. He did the same thing for Kellen, and he made our cars fit our personality, knowing what we like.

I had a red and black Bugatti Veyron, a car that my father had made after I made a request. He had made my mothers car, and I was so happy when I saw him design and make these. Mine was custom, so nobody else would ever have this car. Our dad always made us feel special in that way, it was one of the main reasons that I loved him. **(AN/ Thanks to uinen84 who pointed out this awesome car in a 'Secret Longing' review)**

Kellen had a black Lamborghini Gallardo, a customized edited version of the original Lamborghini. He loved it, and drove it with dad whenever he could, which was basically every night.

I loved our house, the modern style and how everything was new. I thanked the Cullen's for it every day, though whenever they came over, it seemed like something stank, and whenever we went to their house, it was the same thing. Kellen and I had talked about it once, but we never brought it up, mom would probably think it was rude. The weird thing about the Cullen's was they were all really cold, and they never seemed to eat. Also, they looked exactly the same through the years, their faces hadn't changed a bit, it was really weird. They also all had bright gold eyes, that sometimes changed colour, it was another thing that Kellen and I just couldn't put a finger on, there was no explanation for it…

Mom's friend Ray had joined the Cullen family, and he was happy living with them. When I first saw him, he had the same gold eyes as the Cullen's, even though the Cullen's weren't related to him at all.

Now that I mentioned it, none of the people I know seemed to have changed. Their expressions, and they way they act might have an influence on how people see them, but physically, they look the same every year, Kellen and I are both kind of creeped out by this, and so are the rest of our friends.

Just then the car door opened, and Kellen sank into the back beside Leah.

"Finally! Can we go to school now?" I asked impatiently, I didn't want to be late to see everyone.

"We're going, we're going," Seth laughed, and I looked over at him smiling.

Seth had changed very little in the years I had known him. But his skin was a dark honey brown, and his black hair was past his ears and down to the middle of his neck, curling a bit at the ends. He had dark brown eyes that seemed endless, and I always felt happy when I was around him. He had black eyebrows that framed his eyes perfectly, and complimented his straight nose and full lips.

Leah hadn't changed much, but her hair was like mine, midnight black, layered with loose curls and flowing down our backs. Her eyes were the same colour as her brother's, her face was round and face blemishless. Her skin was a little darker than her brothers, her thick eyelashes bringing out her brown eyes, her eyebrows slanted, making her seem angry when she wasn't an angry person, but when she got mad…oh man, you were in for it.

Seth pulled out of the driveway, as we made our way to La Push High School.

"What took you so long Kellen?" I asked, turning around in my seat to face him and putting a hint of anger in my voice, but somehow he knew I was joking.

"I couldn't find my school books," he sighed, then rolled his eyes, "of course they were right in front of me the whole time…they were on the kitchen table."

I saw a blue Ferrari pass us, and my head snapped back.

"Wasn't that Aunty Angela's car?" I asked, and Kellen turned around.

"Yeah, it is, I recognize the license plate number," he said, then turned back around.

"How could you recognize that Kellen, the car was like…100yds away!" I exclaimed, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth go rigid.

"I have no idea," he said, black hair falling in his brown, green rimmed eyes,

I turned back around, and saw that we had pulled into the school parking lot. I saw our group hanging over by the bus stop, since none of them had anyone to drive them. Their dad's had taken the cars to work, so they had to take the bus.

I got out of the car, and closed the door behind me, I swung my bag over my shoulder and walked beside Seth to the group. For some weird reason, I always wanted to be around Seth, and if I was away from him for too long, it was painful. It was the same for Kellen with Leah. He was taller than her, and it hurt him to be away from her, and we both didn't know why.

"Hey guys!" I smiled, walking up to the group. They all turned around to greet us, with wide white teethed smiles.

"Della!" Tirea exclaimed, then ran over to hug me, I laughed and wrapped my arms around her. She was always like a little sister to me, even though I was only 6 months older than her.

"Hey Tirea," I pulled back and tucked a strand of straight black hair behind her ear, "how's it going?" I asked, smiling.

"It's great, school's alright, the first month is when we're lazy, but now it's October, and it's almost mine and Kyley's birthday! We're excited!" just then, Kyley came out from behind Kris and Jay, smiling at me.

"I always love birthdays," she smiled, twirling a strand of her curly black hair in her fingers, "especially the ones that Alice puts on, and they're held at your house," she smiled at me, "they're the best."

"Alice always plans the best parties," a deep husky voice said from behind Kyley.

"I agree Jay," I smiled at the blue eyes shaggy haired guy. I always thought that he was attractive, but I never thought of him in _that_ way, but I couldn't say the same for Kyley.

Every time Kyley saw Jay, she would stutter and blush under her dark skin. I thought it was cute, and Kyley should tell him how she felt, but she was shy, and didn't think that he would feel the same way. But I knew different. Somehow, these two were made for each other.

Jay had his hands in his pockets and was wearing his usual cutoff shorts, exposing his muscled tan calves. "I can't wait to see what she's done this time, the party's tomorrow night," he smiled, blue eye's flashing, but this was directed at Kyley.

Kyley blushed, "I'm excited too."

"Alright, I'm going to get something from my locker," Kyley said, turning to the school.

"I'll come with you," Jay walked along side her, "my locker is only a few doors down from yours, and I have to get some stuff from my locker too," his white smile stood out against his russet skin.

"Su— sure," Kyley stuttered, before walking along side Jay into the building.

"They should get together soon," Joyce commented, "they've been dancing around one another for months now." She laughed, and we all joined in.

Joyce had brown eyes and straight black hair that she was always running her hand through to get it out of her eyes. She and her brother Trey looked a lot alike, with the same features, but Joyce's were more feminine, and Trey's were masculine.

Trey was fairly shy, but was really outgoing once you got to know him, he was very protective of his sister, he took after his father that way. Jared was quiet until you got to know him, and he was outgoing once you did know him.

Joyce walked over to stand beside her brother, "What did mom want to know before school?" she asked.

"She wanted to know if I was feeling okay, if I was sick or not," Trey sighed, running a hand through his messy black hair, before pulling it back into it's usual ponytail, "they always ask me that for some reason."

"Yeah, our parent's ask us that too," Kris commented. Kris had black hair that flipped out at the edges, and had a tall broad build. He had a hard jaw line, and was always being asked out by girls. But he always said no, in fact, that happened with all the guys in our group, they were all the best looking in the school, and all the girls wanted to go out with them, especially Drayke.

Drayke walked in closer to the circle with Cheysha by his side, they were best friends, and they did everything together. Though we weren't that different in age, because they were born in a different year than us, they were in a younger grade, but Drayke was one of the most mature people in the group. He was the one all girls were after because of how unique he was with his golden skin, brown hair with bright blonde streaks making it gold, and his dark reverse hazel eyes. His eyes were prominent because of how his skin tone brought out his features, his hair was usually falling in his eyes, but he had cut it a little shorter recently.

"I don't know why they keep asking that, and it's starting to get annoying," Drayke crossed his arms over his chest, and Cheysha walked up beside him.

Cheysha was also unique. Her hair was the same shade as Drayke's but maybe a bit darker, and it fell down her back, and side bangs that covered her right eye. Her left eye is a vivid green, and she covers her right eye because of the colour. Half of it is bright blue, and the other half is dark brown. Her eyes were large, and she has high cheekbones that ran on the same diagonal as her slanted eyebrows. She was stunning, though, everyone in our group was stunning.

"I overheard my parents talking one night," Cheysha said, tucking a lock of hair behind her left ear, "something about pack legends."

"Yeah," Kris crossed his arms and came to stand beside Cheysha, "my parents talk about that sometimes too. Also they talk about midnight patrol."

"I was looking through some old photos of my mom's that she had hid away, and you're not going to believe this," Cheysha brought two photos out of her pocket.

The first one was of Emily how she looks now, black hair falling in front of her face, with Sam's arms wrapped around her torso, him pretending to growl, and her laughing as he caught her. It was a wonderful photo, something Cheysha was really good at.

"That's what she looks like now, but this one was dated almost 17 years ago," she said, then pulled out the photo.

It was a photo of Sam and Emily, side by side, with loving looks on their faces. Though they basically looked the same, there was no mistaking the most prominent change that was there.

There were three long pink scars running down her face, turning the corner of her mouth down forever frowning. Her hand was cupping Sam's cheek lovingly, and you could see the continuation of the scar on her arm.

"Are you sure that it wasn't just some Halloween costume?" Tirea asked, holding the picture of Emily with the scars.

"I'm sure," Cheysha said, looking at the other photo she held, "I saw a whole photo album with her like this, something happened to her, and then the scars magically healed."

Tirea was about to ask something else, but she didn't get the chance to before the bell rang for morning classes.

"Come on you guys, don't worry about it," Leah said, I could see her forced smile, "it's time for class." Seth agreed, and we all walked into the school together.

I decided to drop it…like I always read in different books that I loved.

'The truth will always come out eventually.'

----

Here's how our days usually go.

We sit through our first two classes, most of us have another person from our group in them, so it's easy to have someone to talk to.

We then all meet in the cafe, and sit down at a table, eating as much food as we can pile onto our plates. There we gossip, and share funny stories with each other.

Then we all suffer through the last two periods of the semester, and meet up in the library for our last period, our parent's asked if we could have an extra work period instead of taking another optional course. After our work period, we'd meet up near my car in the parking lot, where we all decide where we're going to go, whether we're taking the bus down to Port Angeles, or taking the bus to someone's house to hang out, because we had finished all our homework in the library.

We couldn't keep track who had what class, so we eventually stopped trying to create a list about who had what with who.

It was lunch right now, and I was in line, grabbing three pieces of pizza, an apple, and some chocolate milk, when someone came up from behind me and put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" a deep voice asked.

"Hey Seth," I smiled, turning around to see his smiling face.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked in mock hurt.

"Maybe because you've been doing that to me for years," I smiled, then suddenly realized something. If I had known Seth and Leah my whole life, shouldn't they be adults, and then not in school?

I grabbed my food and walked beside Seth to the table where everyone was sitting. I sat beside Kellen and Seth. Our group had to pull two tables together because there were twelve of us.

Leah, Kellen, Me, Seth, Tirea and Kris were on one side of the two tables, and Jay, Kyley, Joyce, Trey, Drayke and Cheysha were on the other side.

Just then Cheysha burst out laughing.

"What?" Tirea asked laughing too. Cheysha's laughter was infectious.

"I was just remembering something really funny from drama," she laughed, looking at Drayke who laughed, his cheeks tinting a bit pink. **(A/N This happened to me on Friday in drama, it was really funny. Never wear slippery socks on extremely slippery hard wood floors :P you'll see why :P)**

"Alright," Cheysha started, holding in another laugh, "we were playing this game called ladder in drama today. You had a partner, and you'd sit on the floor, legs straight in front of you, almost touching your partner's toes. You'd be beside other pairs, to make a line, with spaces in between each pair. Each pair would get a number, and if your number was called, you'd have to stand up jump over everyone's legs that was after you in the 'ladder,' then run around to the top of the 'ladder,' and run back to your spot.

"Now the hardwood floors in the drama classroom were very smooth, and therefore very slippery when it came to everyone being in sock feet. The carpet in the middle of the classroom is the only place where you aren't slipping, and of course, it's hard to run on the floors when your socks are slipping all the time," she let out another laugh.

"So Drayke is partnered with this other guy Brad, and they were number twelve. So his number was called, and he got up from the table, and started to run to the top of the ladder. But halfway there, he slips, and almost falls flat on his face!" we all burst out laughing, imagining this tall graceful confident guy falling to the floor.

"No, no, no," she laughed, catching her breath, "it get's better, he tried to get up, and ended up tripping forward, almost falling flat on the ground," she laughed, and everyone joined in. But at this point Drayke's embarrassment turned into anger.

"It's not my fault, why are you making fun of me?" he asked, clearly hurt.

"We aren't making fun of you," Kyley laughed, "it was a really funny story."

"Well it wasn't funny when you fall in front of the whole class," he nearly growled, shaking.

His expression was murderous, and his fists were shaking, I don't know how that could have affected him so much

Cheysha immediately tensed, and turned to Drayke, worried.

"I'm sorry Drayke," she said looking up at him and wrapping her arms securely around his torso, "I just thought it was funny, and I thought it would be a good laugh." We immediately saw the change in Drayke's mood. He relaxed, and his features softened, and he wrapped his arms around her small frame. It was hard not to see the friendship between those two, but it was easy to see that they were oblivious to how they felt about each other.

Whenever I'd mention this to one of them I'd get the, 'We're just friends,' but it was easy to see that later on, they'd get together eventually.

This whole time, Leah and Seth were rigid when they saw the expression on Drayke's face. They were acting weirder and weirder every day.

Just then, the bell rang for 3rd period.

"Kellen, walk with me?" I asked him, and he nodded, falling into stride beside me. We both had 3rd together, and we both were in enriched math.

"Do you realize that we've known Leah and Seth our whole lives, and yet they haven't changed at all, and they're in high school with us!?" I saw confusion, then recognition wash over his features.

"That doesn't make any sense," he said, stopping and looking at the floor.

"And the way they acted when Cheysha brought up Emily's scars, and their reaction to Drayke's anger…this isn't adding up," I said, "it doesn't make any sense."

"We're going to get to the bottom of this," he said, eyes suddenly dark.

"Kellen?" He seemed really distant, "Kellen! Snap out of it!" he snapped his head towards me.

"Sorry," he said, "I just saw something white running in the trees." I turned my head to face the forest that was 100yds away.

"Again, how did you see that? It was as far away as Aunty Angela's car was." I was getting mad now.

"I have no idea," he said, just then the music changed to the song that was played when there was only a minute left to get to class.

"Come on," Kellen said, grabbing my hand, "let's get to class."

----

We all met up in the library, sitting at our usual table, but Seth and Leah weren't there. They didn't get the extra work period because they were trying to get all their credits so they only had to do 2 classes per semester next year in grade 12.

"We need to do something about this," Joyce said, sitting next to her brother, "it's getting really annoying knowing that there are secrets being kept from us."

"I agree," Tirea said, leaning her forearms on the table, "there are a lot of weird things going on that we don't know about, and every time I bring up how our families seem to never get older, my parents change the subject or send me to my room!"

"Now that you mention it, the Cullen's our parents, as well as Seth and Leah haven't looked different," Jay whispered, making sure the others in the library couldn't hear, "they all look exactly the same in all our photos too!" he gestured to Kris, and Kris nodded.

There was a chorus of 'yeah's' and 'I noticed that too's.'

"We need to know what's going on," Kris whispered running a hand through his hair.

"I say we get through tomorrow, have a blast at Kyley and Tirea's birthday, apparently half of the school is coming." I said incredulously, "Well, the people we get along with are." I added, "Then afterwards confront our parents," I said, leaning back in my chair, "let's just let them think we've never noticed all of this, then we'll confront them at our weekly get together at our house," I gestured to Kellen, who was staring off into space.

"Kellen?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

I followed Kellen's gaze, and saw Leah in the hall, being pushed back against it by a guy that was towering over her. He wasn't taller than Kellen though.

"Son of a bitch," he snarled, before pushing his chair out and stalking out towards the hall.

**Kellen's POV**

I could tell that my sister was going to plan a confrontation with our parents, I just knew her that way, being as close as we were, it was almost as if I could tell what she was thinking.

"I say we get through tomorrow, have a blast at Kyley and Tirea's birthday, apparently half of the school is coming," she said, "Well, the people we get along with are," she added, "Then afterwards confront our parents," Della lay back in her chair, "let's just let them think we've never noticed all of this, then we'll confront them at our weekly get together at our house."

I missed the last half of her speech, because a sound in the hall pricked my hearing.

"Leave me alone Dean!" I would know that voice anywhere.

Dean Marshall was in the same grade as us, he wasn't taller than us though, but he still towered over Leah, or that's what it looked like from here.

I felt the rage building inside me, heat flooded through my body, and I began to shake.

"Kellen?" Della was waving her hand in front of my face, and her voice had a hint of worry in it.

I didn't pay attention to her, I was listening to the conversation in the hall.

"You want me Leah," he lured, "you know you do."

"Leave me _alone._" She emphasized the last word.

"I don't plan on that," he backed her up against the wall.

I was so mad right now, my words came out in a low harsh snarl, "Son of a bitch." I pushed my chair out, and walked around the table.

Jay grabbed my arm, "Dude, that's not a good idea if you want to get in trouble," he said, I could sense that he didn't know that Leah was in the hall. I turned to him, my expression murderous.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I growled, and his face held a shocked expression as he dropped my arm, and I walked out into the hall shaking.

I saw Leah backed up against the wall and Dean had his arms on either side of her.

"You should just walk away from your little group, and come to my house after school," he said, using his body to press her into the wall.

"Hey! Scum bag!" I snarled, and Dean turned around.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here?" he asked, gesturing to a terrified Leah.

"I think that there are two things that are meant to meet right now," I snarled towering over him, and letting my anger show on my face. I thought I saw a flash of fear, before it was masked over.

"And what is that?" he laughed nonchalantly.

I raised my fist up and connected it to his face, hearing the satisfying crunching sound as I broke his nose. He stepped back, and his head hit the wall, blood running over his lips and down his chin as he clutched his nose.

"Your head and the wall," I glared, before going towards him and raising my fist again.

"Kellen! Stop it!" Leah shouted, placing her hands on my bicep and pulling me back. _Man she has a strong grip. I'm stronger though._

"This guy needs to learn some respect," I snarled, and my body began to shake, tremors rocking through it.

"Kellen, calm down," Leah said in a soothing voice, pulling me back from Dean, "he's not worth it, let it go, I'm not hurt, you got here in time, leave him be."

I wanted to kick his ass, man I wanted to kill him so bad, but something in the tone of Leah's voice, the worry and horror, made me step back. I couldn't get rid of the anger though.

"It's okay Kellen," Leah pulled me back from Dean and turned me around, she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest.

Her touch immediately relaxed me, and the feeling of her safe in my arms made all the anger go away. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and rested my cheek on top of her head.

"I'm glad you're okay," I sighed, bringing her closer.

"Thanks for helping me Kellen," she smiled, "but how did you know that he was harassing me?" her eyebrows came together in confusion. I smoothed out her brow.

"I saw him towering over you, I had to come help you, I couldn't just sit there and see you get hurt," I said. The pain of thinking about what might have happened showed in my voice.

"I'm okay now," she leaned her head against my chest, "and that's all that matters," she sighed.

----

**Della's POV**

Kellen scared me.

The look on his face when he told Jay to let go of him, made me cower in terror. The brother that took care of me, the brother that stood up for me, the brother who was so much like Emmett, a protective teddy bear, had made me scared enough to want to run away.

But when I saw the look on his face when he knew that Leah was okay, and when Leah hugged him and calmed him down, just like Cheysha did with Drayke earlier, the fear was still there, but I felt a bit more comfortable.

We were all lounging around in Cheysha's living room, looking at old photos of the family, comparing the photos to what they looked like now.

"This is giving me a headache," Drayke sighed, closing a photo album, "why don't we just play a game outside or something?"

"What do you guys want to play?" Jay asked, sitting next to Kyley with his arm over the back of the sofa.

"I don't know," I sighed, I was sitting next to my brother, and he was by Trey and Joyce. Leah and Seth didn't come to this after school get together, they said they had some business to do.

"I'm going to lie down," Kellen said, his hand on his forehead, "I don't feel to well," he groaned, lying down on the couch, his legs hanging over the edge of the sofa. _Since when did he get so tall? _He was growing so fast, he'd grown to 6'3 from 6 feet in around three days. His legs were over the edge of the sofa, it wouldn't surprise me if he all of a sudden stood at the same height of our father in a few days, 6'7.

"I'll go get a ginger ale from the fridge for him," Tirea said, getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"Can you grab me a coke?" Kris yelled, placing his photo album back on the shelf.

"Sure!" Tirea yelled from the kitchen, before returning with the drinks.

"So what game are we going to play?" I asked, but Kris interjected.

"We can't play with odd numbers," he said, "do we have any homework tonight? Or did we get it all done?"

"I think it's all done," Trey looked around, and everyone nodded.

"Alright, well, we could play capture the flag," I suggested, and Drayke stood up, and swayed a bit.

"I'll be the umpire," he said, "I don't feel too good either."

"Alright," Kris stood up clapping his hands together, "let's make teams!"

We were divided into teams of four people per team, because Drayke and Kellen were sitting out. **Red** was Me, Cheysha, Kris, and Tirea against **Blue**, Kyley, Joyce, Trey and Jay. Drayke yelled go! And we took off into the trees.

I jumped up into the trees, _Thank god for the forest, I love it!_ and I stayed up in the branches.

Eventually I found their flag, out in the open, not in the comfort of the trees. I quickly dropped to the ground, landing on my toes like a panther. **(AN/ lol, like Bella :P)**

I ran through the clearing, grabbed the flag, and jumped back into the trees.

Unfortunately Trey liked the trees as much as me. I put the flag in my bra, so I'd have both of my hands free, and saw that there was almost a path in the trees. Branch after branch, making it easy for me to run.

Trey was right behind me. I began to run as if I was a cheetah. I place my hands on the branch in front of me and pulled myself, swinging my legs around so my hands were in between my legs. I pushed off, and pushed my legs, reaching forward to repeat the action.

I ran more and more, until I flew out of the trees, and got back to my side safely with the flag.

"Yeah!" I screamed, and Kris lifted me up, placing me on his shoulders as I held the blue flag in my hand.

"Red team wins!" Drayke smiled.

I was congratulated by my team and we all want inside the house, tired.

Eventually we all ate dinner, despite how Drayke and Kellen felt, they wolfed down three servings of the spaghetti we had made for dinner.

"Come on Kellen," I said, walking over to my brother, "we have to get home now."

"Alright," he sighed, obviously tired, "we'll see you guys tomorrow, then at the party!" he smiled, waving to everyone before walking out the door.

"See you tomorrow," I hugged everyone before walking out the door and into my car, driving us home, praying that there weren't any cops out so I wouldn't get caught driving under age.

Wait a second.

Why was my car there? And how did Seth and Leah get home if they dropped us off there in the car?

I was getting angry that I didn't have any answers, but when I looked over to see Kellen's sleeping face, I decided to drop it, we'd had enough drama for one day. No wonder Kellen didn't feel well, I'd feel overwhelmed too if I was him.

Anyway, I could wait for my answers, besides…

The confrontation was Saturday.

----

**Like? Hate? This is one of the longest chapters I've done, and I hope to make them all like this. I hope you liked it :)**

**Can I get 10 more reviews?**

**And again, SETH IS WITH DELLA! I made a mistake, QUIL IS MARRIED TO CLAIRE!**

**Thanks :)**

**Hanna**

**P.S. The incident with Drayke? That was a real story, tell me what you think about that? It was really funny, especially when my friend Adam was about to score for his team, and he fell flat on the ground like me :P lol**


	3. Party

**Thank you all so much for your support and reviews :) they mean a lot to me :)**

**Here it is! Chapter 3!**

**Hanna **

**-----**

**Bella's POV**

Leah and Seth burst through the front door after school.

"Bella!" I ran to the front door and looked at the expressions on their faces. Plain fear.

My stomach dropped in horror, "Are they okay?"

"They're fine Bella," Seth said, and I instantly felt better, "but something bad happened at school today."

They told me everything, about Drayke and Kellen, how they were talking about the not aging thing, and how they were starting to get suspicious.

"So you think that they're going to phase soon?" I asked, "they're so young, it's not safe."

"You know this has been coming Bella. You've seen your kids as well as the rest of the kids mature at a fast rate in a short period of time, they won't be teenagers when they phase Bella, they will have lived that long, but physically they will be almost adults. And they will become them mentally too," Leah said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I didn't want to believe it," I sighed, looking at the floor, "when Kellen grew so much, I was scared about what was happening."

Leah gave me a hug. I had told her about the dreams that I had had when I was pregnant with them, and she said she and Seth were going to do everything in their power to stop that from happening.

"Anyway, we have to stay home from school tomorrow so we can help you decorate the house for the party. Some of the school is coming so it's going to be crowded. We'll stay at the Cullen's so the kids can do what they want." Seth said, and I nodded.

"Teens will be teens," I smiled, "and I trust them to know what's right, and besides, the Cullen's can help clean the house while they're still sleeping…with the super speed and all," I laughed, and Seth and Leah joined in.

"You better tell Jacob about this," Seth said, and I sighed.

"You guys start getting everything for the party, including the food. I have to relax here…I'll tell Jacob about what's happening when he get's home.

----

**Della's POV**

My brother wouldn't wake up when I tried to get him out of the car.

My dad wasn't home yet, his car wasn't in the driveway, I sighed and pulled Kellen's arm over my shoulder and tugged as hard as I could.

Surprisingly he seemed light to me, and I dragged him up the steps, his skin was a bit warmer than mine, so he probably had a fever. I hope he was okay for the party tomorrow, I didn't want him to be sick.

I went around the back, and slid open the glass door, walking in with Kellen. I was surprised that my arms were holding up, and surprised even more that I was starving even though I had only eaten 10 minutes ago.

I was about to yell for my mom but when I saw her asleep on the couch, I didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful, and has been so stressed the past couple of months since Kellen and I turned 15.

I walked over to the stairs, but then heard my dad's voice behind me.

"Della what are you doing?" he asked, and I turned around to see him, turning Kellen effortlessly.

"Kellen isn't feeling well, and he won't wake up," I told him, "so I'm going to take him up to his bed."

I saw astonishment fall across his features when he saw how easy it was for me to lift Kellen. But he still walked over to the stairs and swung him up into his arms.

"I'll take him Della," he smiled, and I looked at my dad in awe at how easily he picked up Kellen, "you go get something to eat."

I smiled and turned around, but then snapped my head around, "How did you know I was hungry?" I asked, confused.

I thought I saw an expression of worry before his expression went blank, "I can practically hear your stomach growling," he teased, and I laughed.

"Love you dad," I smiled, but stepped towards him pushing his hair back from his face, "you need a hair cut," I smiled, and he laughed.

"I'll ask your mom tomorrow," he smiled, before walking up the stairs with Kellen in his arms. I walked into the kitchen stuck on finding something to eat to fill my growling stomach.

In less than five minutes I had made five peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, wolfed them all down, and had begun to clean up.

"Wow," I heard my dad laugh, "I have never seen anybody but me eat that much that fast," I spun around, and smiled at my dad.

"I'm hungry, and you're just mad because I can eat more than you if I wanted," I smirked, and a knowing look crossed my dad's face.

"I'd like to see you try," he laughed, before walking forward and giving me a hug.

"Now you have to go to bed, you have school tomorrow," he said, hugging me a bit tighter.

My arms made their way around his waist, and I realized that this was one of the rare time's I saw my dad with a shirt on. Other time's I'd see him running around the house in cutoff shorts, pulling on a shirt before running out the door.

I guess we got our physic from our parents, because neither Kellen nor I were overweight, we were in pretty good shape, and were very strong for our age.

"I love you dad," I smiled, "I'll see you after school tomorrow."

"Night baby," he smiled, and I walked around him and up the stairs to bed.

After all, I think I was coming down with the same thing Drayke and Kellen were.

----

The next morning, I was feeling a lot better. I got dressed, and made my way downstairs.

"Mom?" I called, and she didn't answer.

"Kellen?" I called, and I heard a moan.

I ran up the stairs and into his room which was dark. I walked over to his bed, and pulled the covers back from his face.

"Kellen, are you okay?" I asked, brushing his black hair back from his tan forehead with my fingers. His forehead was burning hot, and he was sweating.

"I feel like shit," he moaned, turning around.

"You should stay home and get better so you're okay for the party tonight," I said softly combing his hair back from his eyes, revealing the dark brown green rimmed eyes.

"Okay, but can you get me some water and Advil?" he asked, and I nodded.

I got him some water and Advil before I walked outside and to my car. Seth and Leah weren't here yet, so I decided to drive my car to school.

I went through the day wondering if Kellen was okay. Drayke wasn't at school either, but he said that he would be at the party. Cheysha was sad all day, and didn't talk much, clearly she was missing Drayke even though she wouldn't admit it.

"They'll be at the party tonight right?" asked Kyley, she was sitting by Jay who was rubbing her back.

"They will, don't worry Ky," assured Jay, hugging Kyley.

"I hope they're okay," she whispered.

Just then the bell rang, and I felt lonely walking to class alone. Kellen was never sick…nobody in our group ever got sick, and neither did our parents. I felt lonely without Kellen here, he's my brother and he annoys me sometimes, but we're twins, and I love him.

I suffered through class before making my way to free period in the library. I was the first one there of out group so I walked over to the table we usually sat at, and brought out my math homework.

Math was easy for me, I was happy in math class, figuring out equations and making sense of formulas. I was figuring out an algebraic expression when two chairs slid out in front of me, and Kyley and Tirea sat down.

"Hey girls," I smiled at them, and then heard my stomach rumble. I was starving.

"Hey Della," Tirea smiled, "Kellen's okay right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I checked up with him in my last class, we were texting for a few minutes. They're getting the party stuff ready, he feels better, Drayke is helping him.

I was Cheysha walk in smiling then, "Drayke's okay?" she asked, her face lighting up.

"He's fine," I smiled, and we were then joined by everyone else.

We waited until the period was over, then we all piled into my car. I was driving, Cheysha was next to me in the drivers seat. Joyce was in her brother's lap, Kyley was sitting on Jay's lap, and Kris was stuck in the middle.

"How does it feel being in the middle?" Trey teased, then shouted out in pain.

"How does it feel being kicked in the shin by your sister?" Joyce sneered at Trey, before moving over to Kris' lap and shoving Trey against the door.

Just then the door opened, and Tirea poked her head in, "Where am I going to sit?" she asked.

"On my lap I guess," Trey said, before Tirea climbed in.

"Where are we going?" I asked, "we can't go to my house yet, the party is being prepared."

"I guess we'll go to my house," Kyley suggested, before I pulled out of the parking lot, and sped towards her house.

---

We all piled out of the car and made our way to Kyley and Tirea's front door.

The door opened, and Paul and Rachel came out.

"Hey kids," Paul smiled, and we all gave him a hug.

"Hey Uncle Paul," I smiled, "Hi Aunt Rachel." 

"Hello Della," she smiled, before pulling me in for a hug.

"We were going to stay here before the party starts, that should only be for about two hours, is that okay?" I asked, and Paul nodded.

"Try not to be an ass," I heard Joyce hiss in Trey's ear before shoving him through the door.

"She's pretty moody today," Kyley and Tirea rolled their eyes before walking inside.

"Where's Drayke, Cheysha?" Rachel asked before Cheysha walked in the door.

"He wasn't feeling well, but he's helping Kellen with the decorations and food right now. Kellen didn't feel well either," she said, before walking in with her head low.

"She's feeling pretty low, she and Drayke do everything together," Kris whispered before going inside. I know how she feels, I feel sad without Kellen with me.

"Thanks for having us here Paul," Jay smiled before walking in.

I was staring into space until Paul called my name.

"Della?" my head snapped up.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"I feel empty without Kellen with me," I confessed, "we do everything together, and I've never been anywhere without him. He's my brother, and I miss him," I said, and Rachel pulled me into a hug.

"He'll be alright Della," she said, "give him a few days, and he'll be fine, and back to normal."

I smiled and hugged Rachel a bit tighter, "Thanks Aunt Rachel."

I pulled away and walked inside, but not before catching something.

"Her temperature's higher than normal Paul, do you think it's going to happen soon?" she asked.

"It might be, I'll have to talk to Bella," he said, before sighing and coming in with Rachel.

I sped into the living room, wondering about what was just said.

----

Two hours later we were piling into my car again, all ready to go to the party. Now that Uncle Paul had mentioned it, I did feel a little funny, but I shook that off, determined to have a good time at Kyley and Tirea's birthday party.

I smelled it as soon as I got out of the car, and I immediately felt something build in my throat, it came out as a low growl and I covered my mouth. _Did I really just growl?_

I controlled the murderous urge that was flowing through my veins and saw that nobody else seemed to smell it.

I also smelled a musky forest pinewood floral scent, and without thinking, I knew it was Kellen. I sprinted to the house and practically ripped open the door. I found Kellen in the kitchen standing behind a giant cake.

"Kellen!" I shouted, and threw myself at him, hugging him hard. I felt him laugh, and heard my mom and dad laugh as well. I also heard a few tinkling laughs, and knew that it was the Cullen's.

"I missed you today," I said, pulling back and smiling.

"I missed you too," he smiled a half smiled before hugging me again.

I pulled away and took a good look at Kellen. I could tell my his facial expression that he could smell that scent that made us want to kill.

"Ouya mellsa hatta oota?" **(you smell that too?)** I asked him, in the secret language we had made up when we were kids. It was different from pig latin, and blended together so only we knew that was being said.

"eaya, Ia ontda nowka hatwa tia sia," **(Yea, I don't know what it is) **he said, and I nodded. We both knew not to mention it, and turned to smile at the Cullen's.

As soon as we made eye contact, we found the source of the smell. I could feel my expression go blank as I glared at the Cullen's. I took a step towards them, and a feral snarl ripped from my throat.

"Della!" I heard my dad say, pulling me back, and snapping me out of my trance.

Kellen snapped out of it too, and stepped back.

I shook it off, mumbled 'sorry,' and lit the candles on the cake.

People began to pile in the house, and our parents left the party. Everyone was having a good time, and the feeling of viciousness faded when the smell disappeared.

I was eating a piece of cake, and went to throw my plate out when I saw it.

Seth was pushed up against a wall, and some girl from the party was making out with him. His hands were on her hips, and his hair was in his face.

He pushed her back, and his eyes found mine, before I stormed out of the house. Kellen followed me, past the pool area and into the trees.

"Della, are you okay?" he asked, but I just sped up my pace.

"Della!" he put his hand on my shoulder and I whipped my head around glaring.

"What?!" I snarled, a growl ripping from my throat. I covered my mouth, my eyes wide.

"Oh my god, Kellen I'm so sorry, I don't know what's going on," I whispered before breaking down and crying on his shoulder.

"It's okay Dee," he whispered, "what happened?"

"Seth was making out with a girl, she had him pushed up against a wall," I cried before sobbing again.

I heard his chest rumble and I looked up. He was growling, a feral expression was on his face, his green rimed eyes were now almost pitch back, and his lip was curled back in a murderous expression. I didn't even recognize him.

"Kellen?" I asked quietly.

"I'm going to kill him for hurting my sister," he growled before staling back towards the party.

**Kellen's POV**

When I saw the hurt in her green and brown eyes, I knew I was going to have to teach Seth a lesson.

I stalked back into the party finding Seth and ripping him from the house.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" I snarled, my body shaking rapidly.

Seth didn't seem scared at all, he just seemed surprised and concerned, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Why the hell are you making out with random girls at Kyley and Tirea's birthday party you asshole," I growled, stalking towards him, pushing him farther into the trees.

"She kissed me," he nearly growled.

That got me even more mad then I was before.

"You have caused Della so much pain by doing that!" I yelled, growling, "if I were a lion right now, I would rip your fucking head off!" I screamed before lunging for him, and feeling a pain so deep rushing through my body that I cried out in pain. But it wasn't a cry that left my mouth.

It was a roar.

**Della's POV**

I walked back into the party, looking for Kellen, but he was already gone.

I saw the girl that had made out with Seth, and I stalked toward her, ready to rip her head off.

"Della!" I heard Leah call, but I ignored her, walking faster to the girl that had made out with Seth.

"Della!" Leah said again, and this time her hand pulled me back.

"Don't touch me," I growled, but she just pulled me out the side door, and into the forest.

"You need to calm down!" Leah said forcefully, but I just snarled, shaking rapidly.

"I need to go rip that bitch's head off for making out with Seth!" I screamed back, and a look of shock crossed her face.

"Seth wouldn't do that," she said thoughtfully.

"Well I saw him do it!" I screamed, backing her up into the forest.

"Calm down Della," Leah calmed down.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I WISH I WAS A LYNX RIGHT NOW SO I COULD TEAR HER FUCKING HEAD OFF!" I screamed before lunging for Leah, and feeling a pain so immense that I pounced on Leah, feeling my claws slice her stomach, before the pain washed over me and I passed out.

----

**Leah's POV**

The pain was killing me. I wiped to blood away, seeing the skin begin to weave itself back together. Once my skin was back to normal I looked at the girl who had done it.

I was in shock, and I heard Seth calling me. I picked up Della, still in her phased form, and followed my instincts, telling me where my brother was.

I brought Della to Seth and set her down.

"No way," he said in awe, "she phased too?"

"Yep she did," I sighed, "and Bella and Jake are not going to believe this," I sighed, looking at Kellen.

His eyes were open.

"Alright Kellen," I know that you have no idea what's going on right now, but you need to stay calm okay?" I saw recognition in his eyes, but I could tell he was still mad.

Dells stirred then, and I could see the internal conversation, and almost hear Della freaking out.

I pulled out my cell phone.

"Bella? Jake?" I said, "you better come quick, your children just phased."

**Bella's POV**

I was running out the door in a minute.

Jake and I didn't even bother with a change of clothes, we ran for the trees and bolted to our house. I found their scents easily, and ran even faster.

Leah and Seth were blocking our view.

"Leah, Seth, step aside," Jake's angry booming alpha voice sounded, and I could see the pain that it took them to stay where they were.

They were hesitant, but when they did step aside I gasped.

"Della? Kellen?" I asked, a bit frightened. I could see Kellen's brown, green rimmed eyes, and Della's eyes, one green, one brown.

I was in shock, because it wasn't wolves or panthers that stood before me and Jake.

Kellen was a lion, and Della was a lynx.

----

**OOOOH!**

**Are you putting the pieces together yet?**

**How do you think things are going to go down with Kellen and Della not at school, and not being able to talk to the other members of the pack?**

**I'll add more of the Cullen's in after Della and Kellen get used to being shape-shifters.**

**Let me know what you think! :)**

**Can I get 10 more reviews? Thanks so much :)**

**Hanna**


	4. Explaining

**I`m so sorry it`s taken me so long to update! I`ve just been so busy, and I`ve needed inspiration for this chapter, I hope it`s alright, and I haven`t lost my writing ability…I can`t seem to write anything without inspiration.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, you make my day :)**

**~ Hanna**

**...............................**

**KPOV**

"Della? Kellen?" my mom asked, kind of frightened. Our parents were staring at us in shock, and we weren't doing much better.

_Kellen, do you have any idea what's going on?_ Della asked scared, as I looked at my sister, I couldn't believe what I saw, or what I was hearing.

Della was a grey lynx, and we were communicating telepathically.

I saw my dad signal to Seth and Leah, they turned around and so did my dad, I saw my dad quickly undress, and I carefully avoided seeing him. But one second my dad is standing there with no clothes on, next thing I know, I'm seeing a giant russet-brown wolf.

_I definitely have no idea what's going on now,_ I said, scared, staring at my dad. I saw my mom turn around and strip down, and the next second, there was a giant black panther in front of me.

I began to back up, Della by my side when I heard my mom's voice, _It's okay Kellen, we're going to explain._

I stopped dead in my tracks, I looked at my paws, wondering why my mom was a panther, my dad was a wolf, and somehow I was a lion and Della was a lynx.

_What's going on?_ Della asked frightened.

_Your mother and I didn't want to tell you before you two phased for the first time, because we knew you probably wouldn't have believed us, but in order for us to discuss this calmly, we're going to Sam and Emily's house, they'll help explain and give you clothes once you've calmed down enough to phase back to human._ My dad explained, he turned around and I followed him and my mom on shaky paws.

_This is scary,_ Della said softly, walking through what was left of my clothes and shoes, which were shredded to pieces.

We ran to Sam and Emily's and walked in the back door. My mom and dad ran in a different direction and came back, human again.

"C'mon you two," my mom sighed, "inside."

Della and I walked inside timidly, not sure what to do, and I barely fit through the door. Della and I weren't the normal size of the animals we were, we were giant.

_What is going on?_ She asked, _what are we?_ This was the first time I saw Della so unnerved, it was kind of scary.

We both sat down on the living room floor, I laid down so my head was on my paws, tail swishing behind me. Della did the same…we were both cats, but totally different types.

"Sam, Emily?" I heard my dad say quietly, but with such authority that I strangely felt like I wanted to do what he said.

_You feel that longing too?_ Della asked, curious.

_Yes._

Sam and Emily walked into the living room and froze, stopping dead in their tracks.

"Why do I have a lion and a lynx in my house?" Sam asked, curious.

I closed my eyes, and felt the heat in my body, the heat that was unleashed from my spine when I got so angry at Seth. I did what was instinctual and tried to bring the heat back into my spine.

"That's what I want to know," I said breathlessly, reaching over to bring a blanket over me, now human again. I stood up and wrapped the blanket around my torso, wearing it like a long skirt.

Sam and Emily stared at me in shock and looked at Della questioningly.

"Yeah," I sighed, scratching the back of my head, "that's Della."

I walked over to the couch, grabbed another blanket and lay it over her, covering what was soon to be her human body. I kneeled down in front of her and tilted her giant head so she was looking at me.

"Della," I said, and she looked at me with freight, "you feel that heat running through your veins?" she nodded.

"That heat escaped from your spine when you got mad at Leah, you're going to have to try and calmly bring it back to your spine. Understand?" I asked her, and she nodded, closing her eyes.

I watched as her body shrunk, leaving her black hair running down her tan back. She got up on her hands and knees, and wrapped the blanket firmly around her small frame and stood up.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

She was the same Della I knew, but she was much taller, and it looked like she wasn't a teenager anymore, she looked like she was about 18. How could it be like that, you change into an animal and complete your growth at the same time…that makes no sense.

"Kellen, what happened to you?" she asked, tucking a strand of her loose hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean, you're probably dad's height, and you look like you're 18!" she nearly screamed.

I turned to the wall where Sam and Emily had a mirror and I stared in awe.

My stomach was more defined, my abs more prominent than ever, my biceps were the same. I was thoroughly muscled, my jaw line was hard, and I looked like I was 18, just like Della said.

"Look in the mirror Dee," I said softly before pushing her towards it.

She stared at it in awe before we both turned to our parents, then staring at us, mouths open, scared and amazed at the same time.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," we said together.

...........................

**DPOV**

So we learned everything.

We learned how Emily's scars went away, how our parents met, and the story behind the Cullen's, why we wanted to kill them. She told us about how we weren't allowed to go to school for a few weeks, because of the drastic change, about how we had to help with patrols, why Seth and Leah were on edge, and the signs that someone else was going to phase.

We learned _everything,_ and they told us about imprinting.

"It's when you find your other half, your soul mate," my dad explained, wrapping his arm around my mom, "when you imprint on someone, they stop aging, and begin to age again when the wolf stops phasing. Sam and Emily are aging again, because Sam has stopped and turned the duties of the Alpha over to me, and your mother is the Beta of the pack. No-one in the pack can hurt a fellow members imprint, that would cause immense pain to the whole pack because of the mental link we share."

"The worst part about the pack mind, is you don't have any secrets, everyone sees what you think about," my mom sighed, "you learn to block it out after awhile," she smiled.

"So let me get this straight," I said, "Seth imprinted on me when I was a baby, and Leah imprinted on Kellen when he was a baby? Isn't that creepy?" I was a little bit disgusted.

"No it's not," dad smiled, "because when Seth imprinted on you, he is whatever you need him to be. He was your babysitter when you were young, and your friend when you grew up, and if you decide, eventually your boyfriend and husband," my dad explained.

"So I have no choice in the matter?" Kellen asked, kind of upset.

"You do have a choice," my mom said, "but deep down, it's what you want, Leah saw you first, so she imprinted on you, if you had seen her first, you would've imprinted on her. It's hard to avoid the pull of the imprint," she explained, then told us about Leah and Sam.

"So Seth really wasn't kissing that girl? She was kissing him?" I asked, and my mom nodded. I sighed in relief, I couldn't deny that I really did like Seth.

"I hope Leah will forgive me for almost ripping out her stomach," I said quietly.

"It wouldn't have happened," my dad smiled, "it would've grown back anyway," he laughed, and I smiled. I was glad that we could heal fast.

"So why aren't we panthers or wolves?" Kellen asked, leaning back on the sofa.

"Truthfully, I have no idea," dad sighed.

................................

We were out back in the forest, our parents standing in front of us, waiting.

"The only way you two are going to phase right now, is out of anger." My mom explained, "eventually when you control it, you will be able to phase whenever you want." She smiled.

Just then, we heard a howl in the distance, and even though it was still dark, somehow I could see the sandy coloured wolf that ran into the clearing, and somehow I knew instinctually, that it was Seth.

He ran behind a tree, and came out in cut off shorts. I had never seen him shirtless, but he was ripped. He had grown up nicely, I could see the memories that were in my mom and dads eyes, he wasn't a little boy anymore, or the little brother my mom saw him as.

I looked down ashamed.

"Bella, the party is still going on, and Kyley and Tirea are wondering where Kellen and Della are," he said.

"We can't go back though," Kellen sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"No, we can't," I sighed walking over to give my big brother a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and I was happy, I loved my big brother.

"The party should be ending soon," my dad said, walking into the woods, "we should get back, but you two have to stay out of sight," he said pointing to us, "your growth has finished with that one phase, and it's a dramatic change."

For the first time, Seth's deep brown-gold eyes looked at me.

And the world stopped…he was what was holding me there.

"Come on Della," Kellen laughed, grabbing me by the arm, "we should sneak into our rooms and stay there. Even though everyone is sleeping at our house, we need to stay as quiet as possible."

"They actually aren't staying," I heard my mom say, "the only people that are staying are Drayke, Trey and Joyce. Quil and Jared have patrol, and they asked if they could stay there."

"Drayke is close to phasing," I said absently, and everyone turned to me.

"He was mad yesterday, and he began shaking, tremors were rocking through his body. Cheysha calmed him down immensely. It was the same thing with Kellen when he saw Leah being harassed by that guy in the hallway. He couldn't control himself." I explained.

Everyone nodded just as we came up the back entrance to the house. My dad grabbed the pool net and used it to pull down a rope to one side of the house that lead up to their room's balcony.

"One at a time, climb up," he said, leading us to an area where the party couldn't see us. I grabbed the rope, and walked up the wall, climbed on top, and jumped onto the balcony, landing lightly on my feet. Seth, my dad, my mom and Kellen were right after me.

"You two should get to bed," my mom said, stroking the top of my head, smoothing down the black locks.

"You two kiddo," my dad said, ruffling Kellen's hair. He was only an inch shorter than him now, 6'6. Unbelievable that he could grow so much. I was my mom's height now, 6'2.

"I love you mom," I smiled, hugging her, "love you dad," I said, hugging him.

I turned towards Seth, and seeing the look we shared, my mom, dad and Kellen all walked inside, leaving us out on the balcony.

"She kissed me," Seth said, pleading with his eyes for me to believe him. I sighed, and saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

I walked up to Seth and gave him a hug, he was so warm, and his muscled arms encircled me, pulling me to his chest. I felt whole when I was with him and I laid my head down on his chest, hearing his heart and mine at the same time.

"You hear that too?" he asked curious.

I nodded against his chest.

"They say, in the legends, that your soul mate is the one who's heart beats in rhythm with yours," he said, resting his cheek against the top of my head, "beat together, as one."

"That makes sense," I smiled, pulling myself closer to him, "our hearts are beating together, and we're…soul mates." I hesitated a bit, unsure of what he felt.

He pulled away a bit and tilted my chin up to look into his eyes, "I'm not going to do anything you don't want to Della," he smiled warmly, "I'll be whatever it is you want me to be. A friend, a listener, and if you want, your boyfriend," he smiled, and I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face.

"Thank you Seth," I smiled, hugging him again, I then pulled away, and place my hand on his cheek. I leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth, then pulled away, rubbing my thumb on his cheek.

"Tell Leah, I'm sorry about her stomach," I said timidly, and Seth laughed lightly.

"I will," he grinned before turning away, hopping over the bar, and disappearing from my sight. I hear him land lightly on the ground before running to the woods.

I felt the pain start to grow in my heart every step he took away from me.

_You'll be with him soon,_ my instincts told, me, and I smiled before walking back into the house.

......................................

I heard the voices downstairs.

"What do you think happened to them?" I heard Joyce ask worried, and I wanted to show my friends that I was okay, but I felt a hand pull me back.

"We can't Della," I heard Kellen say softly, "not until they phase, or we get our anger under control."

"I know," I sighed, "but I'm gonna miss them."

"Me too," Kellen sighed, pulling me towards his room.

"You wanna sleep in my room tonight?" he asked.

"Thanks Kel," I smiled, before walking into his room.

..........................

**KPOV**

The weekend passed slowly, and before we knew it, it was Monday, and we couldn't go to school.

Della and I had problems controlling out anger, the smallest things would set us off, and the only thing our parents could do was hug us so we'd calm down. I didn't want to phase, and neither did Della, it felt like we were ripping from the inside out.

"That happens the first few times," mom explained, "it goes away after awhile," she soothed, rubbing our backs.

"We can't go to school can we?" Della asked, upset, she missed Seth, and in order to keep up appearances, they still had to go to school. I missed Leah, I couldn't deny that, my heart felt like it was ripped from my chest whenever I was away from her, but I had to stay strong for Della.

The first time I saw Leah after phasing, she explained everything from her side. About her feelings for Sam, how she felt about me, and how even though she was older than me, physically and mentally, I probably was more mature than her. She was glad to have me, because she could finally get over Sam, and get the one person that her heart knew was right for her. I was happy about that, and looking forward to seeing her again, but she had to go to school.

"You two are on morning patrol," my dad said, "I have to get to the shop, Quil and Embry will be running with you guys," my dad smiled.

"Alright Dad," Della smiled, giving him a hug, "come on Kellen," she smiled, before walking past me out the back door and jumping over the pool.

"Take care of her Kellen," my mom said, and I smiled at her.

"I love you mom," I hugged her, grabbed a backpack that had an extra change of clothes, and followed after Della.

I came up from behind Della and pushed her.

"Kellen what the hell was that for?" she asked, getting a bit mad. I just shoved her again, and we began backing into the trees.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" _Good,_ I thought, _she's getting mad._

"I shoved her one more time, and she lunged, her large lynx form knocking me to the ground, and her claws digging into my stomach, I winced in pain and threw her off me.

I pulled the backpack off and hung it on a tree branch. I pulled my now bloody shirt off, and my hands dropped to my stomach, feeling only my 6-pack beneath the blood. I wiped the shirt over my stomach, and there wasn't a scar or anything.

"Weird," I said, wiping my bloody hands on my shirt, I then looked at Della who looked mortified at what he had done.

"It's alright Della," I smiled, rubbing her behind the ears, "I forgive you, it didn't hurt too badly though," I laughed before closing my eyes, and thinking about something that would make me mad.

I relived the incident with Leah and Dean, and was instantly shaking. I felt tremors rock through my body, and my frame began to shake. There was a ripping searing firey pain that ripped from my spine and flooded my body, and my cry came out as a loud roar. I shuddered as I landed on four paws and shook out my mane.

_I don't really like being a lion,_ I sighed, staring at my paws.

_And I don't really like being a lynx,_ I heard Della say softly.

_Well you two have to deal with it,_ I heard Quil chuckle, _at first none of us wanted to be what we were, but we've learned to love it._ I could hear the smile in his voice.

_Alright, come on you two,_ I heard Embry say, internally annoyed by Quil, _we have patrol._

We began running for a few hours, when I decided to run back and grab the backpack.

Mom tried to tell me about how to use my mind block, she thought that maybe it was passed down to me and Della and we could learn to use it. I thought of the incident with Dean and Leah again, and began to get furious. I saw red in front of my eyes and pulled it in so it was protecting my thoughts.

_Hey, where did Kellen go?_ Embry asked.

_Maybe he phased out,_ Quil thought.

I stretched the mind block out to Della, and soon she was in my thoughts.

_What's going on?_ Della asked.

_I'm using a mind block so they can't hear what we're thinking, I'll teach you how to use it later,_ I explained, _for now, do you want to go to school?_

_We can't, our parents said so!_ Della protested.

_I know,_ I sighed, _but that doesn't mean we can't check up on them and make sure they're okay. Drayke is going to phase any day now, we have to keep an eye on him._

_Alright,_ she said, running alongside me now, _let's get our clothes and phase out._

We ran back to the area where I left our bag, and we turned back to back. I phased out quickly, letting my shield drop and I panted heavily.

"That takes a lot of effort," I panted, pulling on a pair of cut off shorts. I handed the bag to Della, it contained a sports bra and shorts for her. Our new attire we'd have to wear, because of our high temperature, and tendency to shred clothes that we could use for other days. Shorts and in Della's case, sports bras, are easily replaceable, but if we were wearing designer when we got mad, Alice would kill us.

"I bet," Della said knowingly, and I could hear her pulling the bra over her head, "you'll teach me one day?" she asked.

"One day when we aren't busy," I laughed, turned around, and swinging the bad up into the tree, we took off towards the school, keeping an ear out for the chocolate brown wolf, and the grey-brown wolf.

........................

It was lunch by the time we got there, and we listened in on the conversation they all were having.

"Don't you guys think it's weird the way they just disappeared?" I heard Joyce ask. She had her brother on her left and Kris was on her right, black hair hanging in his blue eyes.

"They haven't called and we haven't seen them since Friday," Cheysha thought, tapping her fingernails against the table.

"And even then they disappeared right in the middle of it," Jay agreed, sitting next to Kyley.

"I miss them," Kyley sighed, leaning into Jay. Jay wrapped his arm around her.

"Well, my parents said that Bella and Jake called them this morning, and they had mono. They don't want us catching it, so they should be able to come back in a little over a week." Drayke said.

"But isn't mono the kissing disease? And as far as we know, they haven't kissed anyone yet," Tirea pointed out.

"That's true," Drayke thought, "maybe it was pneumonia instead."

"That would make more sense," Kyley smiled, "I hope they get better soon."

Just then Della shook my arm and pointed to the kids that were walking by the table. We saw Dean Marshall trip the kid and all his food went spilling on Drayke and all over his lap.

Della and I froze in fear.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," the kid said, picking his stuff up, but Drayke just stood up, towering over the kid.

"He's gonna phase," I said, "he's grown maybe 3 inches since Friday, he's probably 6'5 now."

"We've got to create a distraction so we can get him out of there," Della said worried.

Drayke walked right past the kid and over to Dean, "What the _fuck_ did you do that for," he snarled, and the smirk instantly dropped from Dean's face.

I turned and saw Della was gone, but heard the fire alarm go off in the building. I took this as my chance, I snuck over to the wall so I was out of sight, and punched Dean in the face from behind.

Drayke turned to me, eyes murderous, and I didn't take any chances, I pulled him through the door and dragged him into the forest.

"What the fuck are you doing Kellen?" he snarled as I pulled him along.

"Don't fight it Drayke, let it out," I said, and I pushed him into a clearing.

"You're going to pay for that," he snarled before lunging at me, I met him for stride, phasing in midair and crashing into the light gold wolf that lunged at me. I pinned him down, one paw on each shoulder, my back paws on either side of his torso.

_Calm down!_ I nearly yelled, and I could feel some of my dad's Alpha authority running through my veins as he stopped moving beneath me.

_What the hell is going on?_ I heard Quil ask.

_Where did you go Kellen?_ Embry asked.

_Both of you shut up!_ I heard Della yell before she came beside me in the clearing, lynx sitting and tail swishing impatiently.

I let Drayke up and I sat down on my hind legs.

_Sit and we'll explain,_ I told him.

.............................

**I know that was I bit more of a filler, but I hope that was okay. I have some inspiration, so I think I know what the next chapter is going to be about.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope it was worth it :)**

**Can I get 10 more reviews please?**

**Thank you all so much :D**

**~Hanna**


	5. Blood

**Thank you all for your reviews :)**

**They make my day :D**

**And now….**

**CHAPTER 5!**

………………

**KPOV**

I quickly put up my mind block around us all before Quil and Embry could tell that it was Drayke that had phased. Eventually I felt them phase out, confused, and as soon as I felt there was nobody there, I pulled it down, and Della and I began to calm him down.

We eventually got Drayke to calm down enough to revert back to his human form. I brought him a pair of my cut off shorts, and he shook the leaves out of his golden hair.

"So, you guys have some explaining to do," he sighed, following us as we walked back to the school to see if there was a big commotion.

Everything seemed like it was back to normal, though the group was wondering where Drayke went.

"Come on Drayke, let's get back to our house," Della said, before we all started walking with her.

"You have some explaining to do," he said again, and I laughed.

"That we do," I said smiling, before telling him _everything._

………………………..

When we got back and walked inside with Drayke, I saw my parents in the living room with Quil and Claire. I quickly stepped back and pushed Della and Drayke back too and gestured to them to be quiet.

"What should we do?" I heard Claire ask, before putting her head in her hands, I could feel Drayke's reaction to go to his mother but I kept him back.

"I don't know Claire," my dad's deep voice sounded, "the school called and said he wasn't there. It's possible that he's phased, and if that happened, well I don't know what'll happen." My dad said defeated.

"I should've told him years ago," Quil said wrapping his arm around his wife, "then when he found the urge to phase, he would control it as long as he could."

"So according to Carlisle, if he phases, how long do we have to help him before…you know…" that was my mom.

"I'd say maybe a week or two," Quil sighed before pulling Claire closer to him.

I pulled back from the doorway then, and waved Drayke and Della over to the forest.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked them, and I could see the look in Drayke's eyes, plain blank with no expression.

"What do you think she's talking about?" Della asked.

"I don't know," I said softly, then looked to Drayke.

"Drayke?" Della asked softly.

"They're saying I'm going to die," he said, "in a week I'm going to die, and because of my anger I can't even see Cheysha," he said, eyes misting over.

Della walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Drayke's arms made their way around her waist and she gave him one long hug before pulling away.

"You'll get the chance to tell her," Della smiled, "I'm sure she's your imprint, and you're going to have a long time with her," Drayke's eyes met mine, showing question.

"Della what are you talking about?" I asked her.

"We're going to Carlisle," she told us before running to the woods and phasing.

………………..

We arrived at the Cullen's house, and I could tell Drayke was getting mad.

He ripped the front door off it's hinges and stormed inside and up to Carlisle's office where he ripped that door open too.

Right off the hinges.

Della and I raced up the stairs after him just in time to hear what he was going to say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he growled low.

"Why didn't I tell you what?" Carlisle asked, clearly confused.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me that the first time I phased, a week after I was going to die?" he nearly screamed, tremors rocking through his body, I walked up behind him, and being taller than him, I wrapped my arms around his upper shoulders, trying to control the tremors.

They began to die down and Carlisle answered, "What are you talking about Drayke?" Carlisle laughed.

"We heard our parents talking about how Drayke was going to die a week or two after his first phase. Why didn't you tell anyone but our parents?" Della asked.

Carlisle laughed, "He's not going to die."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Look, when you were born Drayke, your parents were worried because they thought something about you was abnormal. So I took some blood, and discovered that the blood you have is that of your fathers, and you have the wolf gene," he began.

"Yeah, so? Why are they all so sad?" Drayke asked, hands beginning to shake.

"Because there was something abnormal in your blood," he said, and Drayke raised his eyebrow in question.

"Your blood is a bit stronger than everyone else's," Carlisle said, "and with my prediction, I've discovered that the more you, Drayke, will phase, the less human you will be, and the harder it will be for you to become human again. I'm currently trying to fund something that will neutralize it, and get rid of the extras, something that you can continue to take, but so far, there are no medicines that can help you." Carlisle explained.

"So I just need to keep my anger under control, and not phase? Why did they say a week then?" he asked.

"Well, because in the first week you have a newly phased werewolf, it's hard to keep them under control, they assumed, because of that, you'd have a week or two before you'd lose your human half," he said.

"What exactly do you need?" I asked Carlisle, an idea forming in my head.

"Something that he can take, maybe once every few months that can fight off the extra chromosome pairs so he wont turn into a wolf forever," Carlisle looked at me funny, "why?"

"Because I think you do have just the thing," I smiled, and began to explain.

……………….

Five minutes later, a pint of my blood was being drained into a bag.

"Explain again why this is going to work?" Della asked, sitting beside me. Strangely enough, Della and I were closer than other siblings, we did basically everything together unless the other was sick…which never happened.

"Because Mom's blood healed Emily's scars," I explained, "so if I give him some of my blood, it'll fight off the problem in his bloodstream until it dies out, or if it stays, then my blood will influence his bone marrow, and he'll revert to producing blood similar to mine."

It took a minute for Della to process what I had said, but I saw the recognition in her eyes when she realized and put together what I was saying.

"Ooooh," she smiled, "okay I get it."

Two minutes later Carlisle took the needle out of my arm, the small hole healing quickly and he placed the IV bag with my blood in it next to Drayke. He found Drayke's vein, and soon enough the blood was running from the bag into his arm.

"I hope this works," Drayke said, looking down.

"We'll get through this week man," I smiled, placing my hand on his shoulder, "and after you get your anger under control you can see Cheysha." I saw Drayke's bright green-hazel eyes light up at the mention of her name.

"He's whipped," I heard Della whisper under her breath, and I laughed a little at that.

"What's so funny?" Drayke asked, eyes narrowing, I somehow knew he was joking.

"Nothing," I chuckled.

"I'll find out the next time we're phased," he laughed, and leaned back in the chair closing his eyes.

"What are we going to tell our parents?" Della asked me.

"I don't know," I sighed, "let's not say anything, but that Drayke phased, let's not give them false hope okay?"

"Alright," she sighed looking at Drayke, "let's come back in a few days and see what happened," she took a few steps forward.

"Carlisle?" I said softly, and he was at my side in a second.

"What is it Kellen?" he asked.

"Please don't mention this to our parents, we don't want to give them any false hope. What you know, is that Drayke has not phased and you're still looking for a cure, alright?" I asked him, emphasizing each word.

"Alright," he said, "but I hope you know what you're doing."

"We do," Della said, "we'll be back in three days to see how it's going. We should go tell them now that you phased Drayke," she said as Drayke's eyes flashed open.

"Alright, let's go," he said before taking the line that was connected to the now empty bag out of his arm and letting it drop to the floor.

……………………..

On the way back to my house, Drayke asked us one more question.

"So if someone gets mad really easily and starts shaking uncontrollably, that means they're going to phase?" he asked.

"Yup, some more so than others," Della smiled slightly.

"Then we better get back to the school," Drayke said in horror.

"Why?" I asked, somewhat afraid.

"It's Jay," he said, and we took off running towards the school.

We crept to the window of the library, and saw Cheysha, Trey, Tirea, Joyce, Kris, Kyley and Jay sitting at the table kind of sad. Jay was just a little bit angry, and Cheysha looked lost and heartbroken.

"Where is he?" Cheysha asked, head in her hands, and I placed my hand on Drayke's shoulder, warning him to not run through the wall, because no doubt he could.

"How should we know? He's probably ditching with the others," Jay almost snarled.

"Della and Kellen have mono, they'll be back at school on Monday," Kyley said soothingly rubbing Jay's back, Jay just shrugged her off.

"None of us ever get sick," he growled, "they're probably all ditching together having a good time," he said, leaning back in his chair, usual bright blue eyes shadowed dark with anger.

"You don't know the half of it," Della said sarcastically.

"I know right?" Drayke said lowly.

"I'm surprised we're under control like this," I told them whispering low so they couldn't hear us, "we probably can go back to school on Monday, once we get Jay."

Della pulled out her cellphone and began texting furiously.

"Della who're you texting?" Drayke asked as she slid her keyboard shut.

"Jay," she said simply.

"WHAT!" I whisper-yelled.

"What the hell did you say?" Drayke whispered frantically.

"That he should come out back where we are right now, and if he tells anyone where he's going, then I'm going to kill him," he said half smiling, half threat in her voice.

We watched as Jay's phone buzzed and he read the text with smugness, but still followed what it said.

"I gotta go," he said standing up from the chair.

"Why?" Kyley asked, clearly still hung up on him. _They'll be an imprinted couple for sure,_ I thought, laughing.

"The 'rents want me home," he said simply before going to the door.

"I'll come with you," Kris said standing up to follow.

"No," Jay said low, "they only want me," he said with a bit of threat in his voice. His hands were beginning to shake.

"I'm coming anyway," Kris persisted.

"No!" Jay nearly yelled before almost running out the door. We ran around the side of the school, avoiding windows so when he was walking our way, we all grabbed his arms and pulled him at inhuman speed around the corner and out of side, just in time to avoid Kris' gaze outside in the hall.

He began to walk our way, and we pushed Jay in front of us, and ran frantically under the windows, around the corner and into the forest. We covered Jay's mouth so he couldn't ask any questions until we got to the clearing where Drayke had phased not 2 ½ hours before.

"Man a lot can happen in a short period of time," Drayke sighed, picking up a shred of his shoes, "you could've told me to take off my shoes, those were my favourite pair," he complained.

"Yeah well, you were too angry," I stated simply, "you'll get another pair, it's not like we have financial problems thanks to the Cullen's."

"I knew it," Jay said smiling, "I knew you were fine!"

Somehow this triggered Drayke's angry mood, _Oh no,_ I groaned inwardly.

"Fine? FINE?" Drayke stalked over to Jay, tremors racking his body, "we are NOT fine! Do you thing that becoming a total monster as pain racks your body makes you fine? This is not _fun_! We are _not _ having a good time, and you're being a fucking jackass!" Drayke belted before lunging at Jay, who lunged right back.

I phased quickly, putting up my mind block as I did so no-one would hear me, Drayke, Jay or Della. A light gold wolf was tackling a dark brown, black speckled wolf and they were rolling and snapping at each other, trying to rip some flesh.

_Both of you stop it! _ I heard Della yell helplessly.

_Stop it now,_ I growled, and I saw both of them stop immediately, and fall on their stomachs.

_What the hell just happened to me?_ Jay panted, confused and scared.

_We're really going to have to have a bonfire now,_ I rolled my eyes, and walked over to where Jay and Drayke were.

_You're a werewolf,_ I told Jay, _and so are our dad's and in this case, my mom phases into a panther. Della and I have no idea why I'm a lion and she's a lynx, but we'll ask Carlisle about that later. But for now, we need you to calm down, because we're going to go back to my house, and ask my parents if we can have a bonfire tonight, so all of us can learn the legends, and understand everything, alright?_

I felt Jay's sigh of defeat, _Alright._

……………………

We all walked back to my house, and came in the back sliding door, walking into the kitchen.

"Man I'm starving," Della groaned, cradling her stomach as she walked to the kitchen, "what do you guys want?" she asked, opening the fridge.

"Pancakes," I said, licking my lips.

"With sausage," Drayke smiled.

"And eggs," Jay added, smirking.

"You all have to help clean up after," Della laughed, before getting to work.

An hour later there was a giant stack of pancakes, sausages, and eggs sitting on the table, along with a green salad, with cucumbers, green onions and raspberry vinaigrette **(my friend made that for me once, omg it was so good!).**

We all cleaned up the dishes and put them away before digging into everything.

"So what are we going to do about school?" Jay asked, wolfing down another pancake **(No pun intended lol :P)**

"We're staying off until Monday," I told him, "though you may not feel it right now, we have to make sure our anger is under control before we risk putting the Black Pack in danger," I said.

"The Black Pack?" Della questioned with a smirk.

"Well, I thought we should have a name for our generations pack, and since dad and mom's pack is known as _the_ Pack, we should be the Black Pack," I smiled, and I heard their agreements, muffled by the food that was stuffed in their mouths.

"I like it," Drayke said smiling, before eating a third of the salad bowl.

"Who knew we could eat so much," I laughed, folding up another pancake and shoving the whole thing in my mouth.

"Kellen! Manners!" Della joked playfully.

"Imagine what mom would say if she saw us eating like this," I laughed throwing a sausage up in the air, before catching it in my mouth, chewing twice, and swallowing it whole.

"I would say that you should've saved some for us," my mom's soft voice came from behind us. We all whipped our head around to see mom wrapped in dad's embrace, his chin on the top of her head, love in his eyes, still after all these years.

"Sorry," Della said sheepishly, before piling everything up, and loading it into the dishwasher.

"Well, looks like you guys have been keeping secrets," my dad's voice boomed accusingly, and yet he was still joking.

"Well, the two of them only happened today," Della explained, placing a bowl in the bottom rack, "we didn't want to overwhelm them, so we gave them a few hours before we brought them back here."

"I'm still getting used to it all," Jay explained, bringing his plate to the counter, and placing the syrup back in the fridge.

"Same here, even though I phased about two hours before he did," Drayke laughed, putting the salad dressing in the fridge.

"We were wondering if you would put on a bonfire sometime before we go back to school on Monday," I told him, grabbing a sponge and wiping the table clean, by this point, my mom and dad were sitting at the table.

"Sure," they smiled, "we'd love to. We've just got to call the elders together, they tell the story better than us."

"Mom?" I heard Della ask timidly, before sitting down, "you never really told us how you and dad met, and what happened to you guys."

I saw mom smile, "That's a story for the bonfire honey," she said lovingly.

"Jay, Drayke, you two should stay here until Monday, keeping all the 'sick' kids together seems better than having the rest of your friends seem suspicious."

"The Black Pack," Drayke corrected.

"The what?" Dad's eyebrow raised in confusion.

"The parents are known as The Pack," I explained, "so I thought it would be easier to refer to us as The Black Pack," I smiled, and my dad broke into a grin, white teeth shining against his russet skin.

"I like that," he smiled, looking at my mom. "What about you Bells?"

"I love it," she smiled at him, kissing him sweetly before turning back to us, "great idea Kellen."

"We better get our mattresses from upstairs, and bring them to the basement," I said to Della, "we'll be staying there with Drayke and Jay."

"Alright then," Della smiled, standing up from her chair and clapping her hands together, "Drayke, Jay, call your parents and let them know you're still alive while Kellen and I move our mattresses to the basement." She was about to go upstairs when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Della, you grab the mattresses," I told her, walking to the door. I took a quick sniff, and the sickeningly sweet smell that I had become accustomed to came through the door. Thinking it was a Cullen, I opened up the door.

"Hi Ray," I smiled, inviting him in, "how was your trip to Ontario?" I asked politely. I didn't really like Ray, I didn't get a good vibe from him like I did from the Cullen's. But he was my mom's friend, so I was nice to him when I had to be.

My mom was by my side in a second, "Ray!" she smiled, pulling him into a hug. I knew how shocking those hugs were, the high heat we werewolves had, in the contrasting ice cold skin of the vampires. You got used to it after awhile when you were our family.

I heard Della whisper my name from upstairs, and I walked to the pole by the stairs, swiftly climbing up it and dropping over the handrail into the hallway.

"What is it Dee?" I asked her, seeing her having no problems with the two mattresses.

"Ray's back?" she asked, and I nodded reluctantly.

"Dammit," she mouthed, and I nodded in agreement.

"Why is mom so nice to him?" I mouthed back.

"He was one of the only friends she had back in Phoenix," she explained, "it's important for us to be nice."

"I still don't like him," my eyebrows came together, and my eyes clouded over. Della dropped the mattresses and rubbed my back.

"I don't either," she mouthed.

"Now slide back down the pole so I can drop these mattresses down to you," she said smiling. I slid down the pole and landed on my toes lightly. Della dropped the first, which I easily caught, and place beside me.

The other she threw too far, and it hit Drayke, causing him to fall to the floor, catching himself just in time before his nose would've smashed into the hardwood.

He began to shake, "What was that for?" he asked, angrily.

"It was an accident Drayke," Della said, jumping from upstairs onto the mattress, "I'm sorry."

"I almost smashed my nose into the hardwood," he growled, and I shot him a warning glance.

"You phase," I mouthed, angrily, "the more of a chance you'll turn into and stay a wolf," I sent him the message, by the end, my lips were a feral snarl of authority.

"Come on guys, let's just get to the basement," Jay sighed, dragging Drayke behind him. We had explained everything we knew to Jay, so he knew about my mind block, and Drayke's blood issue.

Drayke having a problem with his blood, me and Della having weird animals that we phase into, us being best friends with vampires…

_What is it with this family and blood? _I thought, laughing as I descended the stairs into the basement.

…………..

**I didn't really plan that whole blood thing with Drayke, it just came out.**

**Well there you go, two more additions to the pack, and more are coming.**

**I'm going to give you the Monday back at school in the next chapter, and because we've all basically read Eclipse, and you've probably read 'Secret Longing' I don't really need to go into detail about the bon fire, you know what happens :P**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! They make me write faster, and they make my day!**

**Check out my other stories please :) even if you are Bella/Jacob, there's no dissing Jacob in my Bella/Edward story :P**

**Again, thank you! And can I get 10 more reviews?**

**~ Hanna 3**


	6. School Again

**Sorry! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! I've just been so busy, and I needed to find inspiration for this chapter. With all the details and small things that happen in this story, it takes a long time to write and make sure everything is accurate. Plus I love giving very long chapters :)**

**Sorry again, so here you go! **

…**..**

**DPOV**

I flopped down on the mattress in the basement, staring at the white ceiling. I sighed, and tried to keep calm, and for the first time in a long time, I felt a bit normal.

I then say Jay dragging Drayke down the stairs, and I laughed at the expression on his face.

"So what's going to happen?" Jay asked, flopping down next to me, folding his hands together behind his head.

"We can't go back to school for a week," Drayke sighed, flopping on the black couch next to the mattress.

"But why?" he asked, and looking at him, I honestly felt sad. His normally bright happy blue eyes, had turned sad and cold.

"We're a danger to them, and anyone else we come in contact with," Kellen said, as he shut the door to the basement, and sat down on the other couch. "We're too susceptible to out emotions, we could get angry, phase and hurt someone badly."

"That's what happened to Emily," I sighed, "Sam got mad and lost his temper, and Emily had those scars for years, until mom healed them with her blood."

"We don't want that to happen to our friends," Drayke said sadly, and you could tell in his eyes, he was missing Cheysha.

"When can we go back?" Jay asked, turning to me on the mattress.

"Next Monday," I sighed, rolling over and grabbing our blankets. I threw them to Kellen, and he set them out on the couches and beds. I shut the light off, and climbed under the mattress covers.

"Only 6 more days," I heard Kellen whisper, before I drifted off into sleep.

…..

**1 week later**

Jay and Drayke had stayed at our house the whole week. Every time our friends came to the door, they were suspicious, and we hated having to lie. They hadn't phased yet though, and there was no knowing if they would. I missed them all so much, and I knew that Kris missed his brother. We were all broken hearted at having to be away from the rest of our group. We had all grown up together, and we were hardly ever apart.

We had learned how to control our anger. I had Seth at school, Kellen had Leah. They could help us calm down if we slipped. Kellen could restrict Jay or Drayke if either of them started to get mad, and all we had to do was avoid them. Easy right?

Not really.

"Della, it's going to be okay," Seth stroked my cheek and pulled me close before we got into the car to go back to school.

"I really hope so," I mumbled into his chest, pulling him closer. The smell of him calmed me down instantly, and I loved listening to his heartbeat.

"Della?" he smiled.

"Yeah?" I looked up at him.

"Do you want to see a movie with me tomorrow night?" he asked, black hair falling in his eyes. I smiled at how cute he looked, and I shivered at the butterflies in my stomach.

"Of course," I smiled at him, hugging him again, before taking a deep breath, and climbing in the back seat of the car.

Seth was driving me and Jay to school, while Leah was driving Kellen and Drayke.

I sat next to Jay and took his hand in mine squeezing it, trying to calm him down. I could see how nervous he was.

"We do look a lot different Jay," I told him, "we're taller, our features are more defined, and we do have heightened senses now. You know we have to stay away from our friends, until they phase. But if for some reason they don't, we can't tell them anything."

Jay sighed, and I saw a tear fall down his cheek. "I know, and I hate that."

"We all do," I squeezed his hand one more time before the car pulled into the parking lot. I took a deep breath, swung my bag over my shoulder and stepped out of the car. Leah pulled up right next to us, and I got out immediately walking over to Kellen, while staying close to Seth. He kept me calm, and I wasn't so nervous around him. I noticed that Kellen stayed close to Leah.

I dared to steal a glance where our group usually was, and I saw that everyone in the parking lot was staring at us.

"They all look so different!"

"Oh my god, how did they get so tall?"

"Why do they look so much older?"

"How come it was such a big group of them all at the same time?"

I took Seth's hand in my left. Kellen stayed on my right, keeping Leah's hand firmly in his, while Jay was beside Seth and Drayke was beside Leah. We started walking towards the building, very aware of everyone looking at us.

The looks of happiness from our group were prominent. They all started walking towards us and my heart broke at what I knew we had to do. I made sure Jay didn't look at any of them, and I made sure Drayke didn't either. I looked away from them, and we walked right pass them, into the school.

"Della! Kellen!" I heard Tirea yell down the hall. I wiped a tear away from my eye and kept walking to my first period class.

…..

I walked into the cafeteria, looking for Seth and Leah. They were sitting at a different table than we usually did, and I saw Jay was sitting there as well. I looked around for Drayke, and I saw him walking towards the table that had everyone from our old group.

I saw him going to talk to them, and before I knew it, I was speed walking so fast I was surprised I wasn't a blur. Drayke was taller than me, but I had more authority over him. I was my fathers daughter, and though I would never be the alpha, because my brother was, I could still influence decisions.

Before Drayke could speak, I grabbed him arm firmly.

"Drayke," I said it warningly.

He looked at me, pleading with his eyes, but I stood my ground, and jerked my chin over to where Leah, Seth and Jay were. I saw anger flash though his eyes as he turned on me.

"Drayke," I said this a bit softer, with more concern, and I saw the defeat in his eyes. I sighed as he walked away, and was about to walk behind him when Kyley grabbed my arm. I tensed under her grip, knowing my skin was much hotter than hers.

"Della," Kyley said sternly, "what the hell happened to you guys?"

I turned to look at the group, and I forced a blank expression to mask my face.

"None of your business." I said it monotone, emotionless, and I glanced once more at the people at the table before ripping my arm from Kyley's grip, and in turn, almost pulling her out of her seat.

…..

I walked into the library, and went to sit at a tablethat was behind a bookshelf, so I could listen to what our group was saying.

"What do you think happened to them?" Trey asked, I could hear his chair squeaking as he leaned back.

"I have no idea," Joyce sighed, "do you think this has something to do with their excessive anger, and how nobody seems to be aging?"

"I don't care, all I know is I miss Drayke," Cheysha sighed.

"Why do we even care?" Kyley sneered, "did you see how harsh Della was to us at lunch?"

"Della isn't like that, I'm sure she has a good reason, that isn't her!" Tirea defended.

"Then I guess we don't know them at all," Kris said angrily, "I mean, we all know they're staying at the Black's house, and yet they won't even let us in to see them. Jay hasn't been home in over a week!"

"I hate them," Trey snarled, "I swear if I had the chance, I'd beat the shit out of them. How the hell could they do this to us? They're breaking us all up!"

"Trey," Joyce cautioned her brother, and grabbed his arm.

"Oh my god, Trey, you're burning up! You need to calm down!" I heard Joyce say frantically. My stomach dropped, another one.

"Don't tell me to calm down," he ripped his arm from Joyce's grasp, and I rounded the corner. He had grown a lot in the past week I'd seen him.

He started shaking, and I walked up behind him.

"Trey, come with me," I said emotionless.

"No fucking way I'm going with you guys, you fucking traitors!" he growled, and I saw everyone getting frightened. I just took a deep breath, and heard when Seth entered the library.

Seth looked at me, and we both grabbed one of Trey's arms, and because he hadn't phased yet, he didn't have his full strength. We easily pulled him out the door. Drayke took the arm I was holding, and both of them dragged him into the woods.

I walked back into the library to grab my bag, when Joyce grabbed my arm.

"What the hell just happened to him? And where are you taking him?" she nearly yelled.

"I can't tell you that, but we're just making sure he doesn't hurt anyone," I said slowly. Her expression darkened, and small tremors wracked her body.

"You're taking everyone from us you bitch, what the hell have you done!" I turned and snarled, and saw how Joyce cowered back.

"I'm not taking anyone from you," I growled, backing her into the table, "I'm saving your sorry ass from certain death! If I hadn't done what I've been doing this past week, you'd be dead already." I saw confusion flood her features, and my tremors were beyond my self control. I felt two strong hands clamp down on my arms.

"Calm down Della," Kellen said smoothly in my ear, and I felt a wave of calm wash over me, "you don't want to hurt them."

I took one last look at Joyce, glanced at my old group, before I ripped my arms from Kellen's grasp and walked out of the library.

I ran to the forest full speed, and pulled my shirt and bra off before I undid my pants and phased mid air.

Luckily, no members of _THE PACK_, were phased at the moment. I felt Kellen phase in soon after.

_Our thoughts are concealed now, if anyone else phases, nobody will know,_ Kellen said softly, and I could hear thoughts of confusion.

_We're comin Trey, we'll explain everything soon,_ I then sprinted to the clearing, nails digging into the dirt.

We came to see a dark, almost black, brown wolf lying on the floor of the clearing. Kellen and I paced towards him, and I saw Seth and Drayke on either side of him.

_What the hell is going on?_ Trey asked confused.

So we told the story again.

…..

We all ran back to my house, and phased before we got dressed and went to go help Trey.

He was lying on the forest floor, eyebrows pushed together, whimpering in wolf form.

"I know it hurts, Trey, believe me, it will the first few times," I said soothingly. I stoked the fur on his head, scratching behind his ears.

"Just think about my hands, feel calm, and pull all the heat that was released when you phased back to your spine." I kept scratching his ears, until the wolf became human again. I handed Trey a pair of shorts, and we both stood up.

"Thanks Bella," he smiled at me. He was now taller than I was, and it made me feel a bit short.

"I feel short," I pouted, crossing my arms in front of me.

I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me from behind. And I sensed rather than felt, that it was Seth.

"Don't," he whispered huskily, and I shivered, laughing.

Trey smiled, before I stepped away from Seth and grabbed Trey's hand.

"Come on, we'll set up a place for you to stay in the basement," I told him, dragging him behind me, "it's not safe for you to go home yet."

"Why?"

"New wolves have trouble controlling their emotions, even experienced ones do, it's not safe for you to go home where you could hurt Joyce. Your father is a shifter, and your mother knows because she's his imprint. But it's not safe for your sister to know until you're under control." I told him, opening the front door.

My mom came rushing to the door.

"Hi Bella," Trey smiled sheepishly, hair falling in his eyes.

"Not you too?" Bella looked sympathetic.

"Yeah, me too," Trey sighed, "why is that so bad?"

"Because new wolves only phase when sometime in the near future vampires are going to be here." She groaned, running her hands through her black hair.

"But the Cullen's are here, so?" I asked.

"You would have phased eventually, with the Cullen's here. But not as early as you are now. Your father and I phased when we were almost 17. You shouldn't have phased until around then. Plus, Drayke has phased as well, and he's significantly younger than you are Della." I could see the extended worry in her eyes, and I could tell it was because she was afraid of how different his blood was.

"So you think more are coming, other than the Cullen's?" Trey asked, and I heard Kellen, Leah, and Drayke walk in the door behind us.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she sat down on the black L-shaped couch in our living room.

"I need to call your father," she said to me, "and then I have to call yours," she looked at Trey for this.

"You're going to have to stay here for awhile," she sighed, going to pick up the phone.

…..

I waited until my mom was in deep conversation before I pulled Kellen, Drayke, Trey and Jay aside.

"We have to go to Carlisle, we have to check up on Drayke," I whispered low.

"What's wrong with Drayke?" Jay asked.

"We'll explain on the way," Kellen whispered, and we all crept towards the back door.

We ran through the forest, and phased, sprinting to the Cullen's house.

When we got there, we dressed again, then walked inside.

"Carlisle!" I yelled.

"Up here Della!" I heard him shout, and we all sprinted up the stairs.

Carlisle turned to us, and his eyes widened at the two new members.

"Jay phased around a week ago, and Trey only today." Kellen explained.

"We want you to see how my blood helped with Drayke," he added.

"What's wrong with Drayke?" Jay asked, and Trey looked equally confused.

Carlisle explained, and then turned to me and Kellen.

"I'm going to need a sample of blood from both of you," he grabbed a needle and gestured to a seat.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because I'm testing Drayke's for excessive pairs, while I need to test yours to see why you don't phase into wolves like the rest of them do." He explained. I opened my arm up, and clenched my teeth as the needle went in.

"I hate needles," I hissed under my breath.

"Don't we all?" Kellen sighed, as Drayke sat next to him, ready for his blood to be tested.

Once Carlisle was done, he wiped the blood away. There was only a small prick where the needle once was, and Trey was looking at my arm in awe.

"Werewolves heal fast," I explained, "almost instantly. It can be useful, like with a cut or something, but when you break a bone," I shuddered at my mother's memory.

"It has to be re-broken and then placed back properly," Carlisle finished.

"I can't even imagine what it would be like to lose your healing ability after being used to is for so long," Kellen pondered, his chin resting on his hands looking straight ahead.

"Ask your mother and father," Carlisle said absently as he labelled the blood samples.

"What?" Kellen and I asked at the same time.

"Shit," Carlisle whispered under his breath.

"What do you mean?" I pried.

"How much do you know about your parent's past Della? Kellen?" Carlisle asked.

"We don't know much," Kellen said curiously, "they don't really like to talk about it.

"I think it's time you guys knew," he sighed, "go home, and tell your parents I told them it was time and you guys are ready."

He looked at Trey, Drayke and Jay, "You need to know too. There are some things you need to know about their past that will most likely have a huge impact on your future."

"Trey, Drayke, Jay," Kellen looked at them and their heads snapped up to his gaze, "go back to my house, Della and I need to go talk to our father."

I saw them about to protest, but the look in his eyes held the voice of authority. They filed out of the room.

"Why wouldn't they tell us?" Kellen asked.

"There are some things, that we don't want to re-live Kellen," Carlisle explained, "and some events that happened before you guys were born, are something they don't want to have to face."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Some people say, that physical pain outweighs the emotional pain," he said slowly, "but with your parents, the double imprint tie they have, makes both, even more unbearable than usual."

That's all he told us before grabbing the three test tubes, and walking out of the room.

…..

**I'm so sorry again for the lack of updating. I promise I'll update more soon. I've found my inspiration again!**

**Can I have 10 more reviews please? :) **

**That would make me soooo happy! :D**

**~ Hanna**


End file.
